Hijas de Héroes
by Frad Ex Nox
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] A su regreso a Inglaterra, la hija de Harry conoce a la hija de Ginny y se convierten en mejores amigas. ¿Podrá ser que dos más dos sea igual a familia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, this story doesn't belong to me. Yes it belongs to pottermum. Yes, I asked her to translate the story, she said yes.**

 **Me topé con esta historia hace un par de días, la amé mucho y quise traducirla para el público de habla hispana. El nombre original es "Daughters of Heroes" y le pertenece a pottermum. Ella es maravillosa y escribe muy bien, y me dio permiso para traducir la historia.**

* * *

Viernes, 6 de Junio, 2008

Harry apretó la mano de su hija al despegar el avión, ella palideció, pero le sonrió valientemente a su padre. Cuando el avión se elevó hasta alcanzar un vuelo controlado, soltaron sus cinturones de seguridad. Harry buscó en su mochila sacando un par de revistas para mantenerla entretenida por el largo vuelo pero ella negó, y en su lugar sacó sus audífonos Muggle y un iPod. Comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música, sonriéndole a su papá.

Harry le sonrió y se acomodó para leer un thriler que se había comprado. No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo, finalmente volvía a Inglaterra, y con su hija. Esperaba que Andrómeda Tonks hubiera podido encontrar una casa o apartamento al que él y LiLy se pudieran mudar. No, Lily no. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a llamarla Rose. Odiaba que tuvieran que hacer esto, pero era para mejor. Con angustia, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había realmente nadie, además de Andrómeda, que le importaría si volvía como James Evans en vez de Harry Potter.

Un par de horas después, se sentaron comiendo su cena. Era un vuelo largo, al rededor de veintiún horas. Se habían ido un viernes por la tarde, y deberían llegar un viernes por la mañana. Lily lo encontraba gracioso.

"¿Cómo nos vamos en un viernes, pero llegamos un viernes? Es tan extraño. Así como que recién estuvimos en verano en Australia, y ahora vamos en camino al verano en Inglaterra. No extrañaré el invierno, eso es seguro,"dijo Lily, tomando algo de helado.

"Bueno, los inviernos allá son más duros que en Australia, particularmente donde viviremos en Newcastle. En Inglaterra tendremos una blanca Navidad, y tendrás que usar bufandas y guantes, chaquetas y botas" , dijo Harry riendo.

"Me pregunto si tu amiga Andrómeda nos encontró una casa" , reflexionó Lily.

"Eso espero" , dijo Harry.

"¿Crees que volveremos algún día a Australia?" , preguntó Lily, limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

"Probablemente, tu mamá está allá, después de todo" , contestó él.

Una mueca oscura cubrió la cara de Lily. "Pero, vendrás conmigo, ¿Verdad? No harás que me quede con ella sola, ¿Verdad?"

Por centésima vez, Harry maldijo a la madre de Lily por renunciar a su hija tan fácilmente. Pero no, su carrera era demasiado importante para ella. Mientras estaba feliz por no haber tenido que pelear por la custodia completa, deseaba que ella hubiera mostrado más interés en su hija. Su concepción podría haber sido inesperada, pero Lily seguía siendo su hija. No, Lily no. Era Rose ahora.

Harry conjuró discretamente un Muffliato. "Lil, ¿Recuerdas de que hablamos la primera vez que te dije que veníamos a Inglaterra?¿Que teníamos que cambiar nuestros nombres? Mi nombre será James Evans, y tú serás Rose Evans. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a usarlos, ¿Está bien?"

Lily arrugó su nariz. "Prefiero Lily. Mamá quería llamarme Rose. ¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo los Potter?" preguntó.

"Es demasiado conocido en el mundo mágico," explicó Harry.

"¿Conoceré muchos niños mágicos, papá?" preguntó Lily.

"Bueno, mi ahijado Teddy vive con Andrómeda. Tiene al rededor de diez, casi once. Él puede tener amigos a los que podría presentarte" respondió Harry.

"Eso espero, me gustaría tener un amigo. Una mejor amiga. ¿Crees que a ella le gustará el Quidditch tanto como a mí?" preguntó.

Harry rió. "A nadie le gusta el Quidditch tanto como a ti, Lil, er, Rose" dijo.

Lily sonrió con alegría. "No puedo esperar a ir a un verdadero partido de Quidditch. La liga tiene estándares mucho más altos en Inglaterra. No puedo decidir a que equipo seguiré. ¿Seguías a algún equipo cuando vivías en Inglaterra, papá?" ella preguntó.

Harry negó. "No, la verdad es que no. Excepto quizás los Chudley Cannons. Han estado al fondo de la tabla por años. No sé si eso habrá cambiado. Escogeremos un equipo, juntos" dijo.

Lily sonrió y se apoyo sobre él, descansando su cabeza en su brazo. "Juntos" aceptó.

HGHGHG

Veinticuatro horas después, Harry y una cansada Lily entraron a la oficina del Ministro de Magia. Kingsley Shacklebolt se puso de pie y sacudió la mano de Harry. Lily se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

"Harry Potter, bienvenido de vuelta a Inglaterra", Kingsley saludó.

"Gracias, ministro," dijo Harry

"Por favor, llámame Kingsley cuando estemos solos, Harry. ¿O debería decir James? ¿Ese es el nombre que escogiste, no?"

"Estás en lo correcto. James Evans, y mi hija, Lily Rose, será ahora Rose Lily"

Lily asintió, mientras recibía la mirada de ambos hombres. Trató de ocultar un bostezo, pero se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. "Lo siento", murmuró.

"Creo que necesitas llevar a tu hija a casa" dijo riendo Kingsley.

"Ahora, aquí están tus documentos que aseguran que eres James Evans, nacido en Inglaterra el 31 de Julio de 1980. No nos molestamos en cambiar tu fecha de nacimiento, obviamente. Tu ID de auror está ahí, también. Repórtate a trabajar el lunes por la mañana, nueve en punto"

"Bien. Gracias, Kingsley", dijo Harry, tomando la carpeta.

"Este traslador los llevará a la casa de Andrómeda Tonks. Ella los está esperando, tiene un traslador que los llevará a su nuevo cottage. Está completamente amoblado y hemos puesto lo básico para ustedes. Está en una pequeña villa, cerca de Devon, llamada Ottery St Catchpole. Ahí hay un par de familias mágicas cerca. Los Diggory, y claro, los Lovegood. Y por su puesto, los Weasleys viven cerca también. Una buena familia mágica", dijo Kingsley.

Weasley. El nombre hacía sonar una campana en la memoria de Harry, pero no podía recordar el porqué.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora, papá? ¿Por favor?" preguntó una cansada Lily.

"Gracias, Kingsley, por hacer todo esto por mi", dijo Harry, sacudiendo su mano.

"Es genial tenerte de vuelta, Harry. Hablaremos más el Lunes", dijo Kingsley, asintiéndole a Lily.

Harry asintió, y tomó el traslador. Poniendo su brazo en torno a su hija, lo activó. De pronto, estaban dando vueltas hacia su destino.

Aterrizaron en el jardín delantero de un cottage que se veía hogareño. Harry fue a la puerta principal y golpeó la puerta. Andrómeda Tonks los hizo pasar inmediatamente. A Harry le dio un escalofrío el parecido de Andrómeda con su hermana, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Harry, es fantástico verte de nuevo. Ha sido demasiado tiempo", dijo Andrómeda, abrazándolo. Detrás de ella, Harry vio a un niño, parado en marco de la puerta, observándolos.

"Hola Andrómeda. Te ves bien. Esta es mi hija, Lily", dijo Harry.

Lily abrió y cerró su boca, encogiéndose de hombros. "Hola", dijo, educadamente.

"¡Merlín! Ella es igual a ti, Harry. Excepto por el pelo. Es igual al de tu madre" dijo Andrómeda.

Harry asintió, sus ojos volvieron las chico. Andrómeda siguió su mirada. "Oh, Teddy, ven a conocer a tu padrino. Harry, él es Teddy. Theodore Remus Lupin. Teddy, él es Harry Potter", dijo Andrómeda.

Harry sostuvo su mano, aunque le hubiera gustado abrazar al niño. Le recordaba a Remus, querido Remus, hace ya diez años que había muerto.

"Hola, Teddy. Estoy muy contento de conocerte finalmente", dijo Harry.

"Hola, Harry. ¿O no debería llamarte así?", preguntó Teddy, confundido.

Andrómeda suspiró. "Supongo que deberíamos llamarlos por sus alias todo el tiempo, para no equivocarnos. Sí, Teddy, Harry será James Evans y Lily, Rose"

Teddy se encogió de hombros. "Okay. ¿Puedo ir ahora a la casa de tía Gin para mis lecciones de vuelo?", le preguntó a su abuela.

Andrómeda asintió. "Ve entonces, llevaré a James y Rose a su nueva casa y los ayudaré a establecerse. De vuelta pasaré por la Madriguera y te recogeré", dijo.

"Apuesto que Nana Molly nos pide quedarnos para el té", dijo Teddy con los ojos brillantes.

"Probablemente", aceptó Andrómeda, riendo.

"Adiós, nos vemos el Lunes" dijo Teddy, haciendo señas para despedirse. Dio un paso en el fuego, luego de lanzar los polvos floo adentro, gritando 'La Madriguera', y se desvaneció.

"¿Qué hay el lunes?", preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, me tomé la libertad de inscribir a Rose en la escuela mágica, aquí en Devon. Quedan solo un par de semanas para el fin de semestre, antes de las vacaciones de verano, pero pensé que sería bueno para Rose conocer a otros niños pronto. Por supuesto, si no quieres que ella vaya, se puede quedar conmigo durante el día" respondió Andrómeda.

Ambos miraron a Lily, que sólo se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan cansada, ¿Por qué los adultos tenían que quedarse conversando tanto?

"Veremos, Andrómeda. Lo discutiremos el fin de semana", dijo Harry sin comprometerse.

"Está bien, Ha- James. Ahora, ¿Vamos a su nueva casa? No está lejos de aquí, está en Ottery St Mary. Hay buenas familias mágicas cerca de ahí, también. Una vez que se establezcan, los conocerán a todos, estoy segura", dijo Andrómeda

. "¿Conoces a los Weasleys?", preguntó Harry, acercándose a Lily para tomar su bolso y poner un brazo al rededor de ella.

"¡Merlín, sí! Todos conocen a los Weasleys, especialmente por aquí. De hecho, la maestra de Rose es Audrey Weasley. Está casada con uno de los chicos, ¿sabes?" comentó Andrómeda conversando.

"¿Uno de los chicos?", preguntó él.

"Sí, hay seis de ellos. O había, debería decir. Pobre Fred. Muerto en La Batalla. Ahora hay cinco. Cinco chicos y una chica. Ella es la más animada de todos ellos", rió Andrómeda.

"Papá, podemos irnos", se quejó Lily.

"Claro, cariño. Okay, toma el traslador, y tres, dos, uno ..."

Otra vez dieron vueltas hacia su destino.

* * *

 **Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero poder subir uno semanal, cualquier falta ortográfica haganmela saber por favor.**

 **Frad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, this story doesn't belong to me. Yes it belongs to pottermum. Yes, I asked her to translate the story, she said yes.**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, es de pottermum, ella escribe fantástico y me dejo traducir la historia.**

 **El segundo capítulo de la historia. Harry y Lily se están adecuando aún y el próximo capítulo empieza a ponerse mejor.**

* * *

Sábado, 7 de Junio.

Lily bostezó mientras hacía su cama. Había dormido profundamente y despertó al mediodía. Su papá ya estaba en pie y estaba ordenando sus cosas en su nuevo hogar. Lily terminó de vestirse y bajó a la cocina para encontrar a su papá.

"Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de la casa? A mi me gusta, es cómoda. Lo suficientemente grande para los dos, ¿No crees?", preguntó Harry.

Lily asintió. "¿Qué es lo que falta hacer, papá?" preguntó, mirando al rededor.

"No mucho. Hice la mayoría de las cosas mientras tus ronquidos despertaban a los vecinos" molestó Harry.

"No ronco", protestó Lily, sabiendo que su papá la estaba molestando.

"¡Demasiado!" dijo Harry, riendo. "De cualquier manera, ¿Te gustaría ir al Callejón Diagón? Es donde la mayoría de las brujas y brujos hacen casi todas sus compras. También es donde compraremos tus artículos escolares cuando vayas a Hogwarts, podemos ir y sólo mirar. Quizá traer algo para el té. Deberíamos buscar una lechuza también. ¿Qué dices?" preguntó

"Suena bien, iré a vestirme", dijo Lily, dejando a su papá en la cocina y regresando a su habitación. Se vistió casualmente en jeans y una camiseta. Cepilló rápidamente su cabello, sin preocuparse mucho por él. Se apresuró saliendo, emocionada de empezar a explorar su nuevo hogar.

Diez minutos después, llegaron al Callejón Diagón. Al último minuto, Harry decidió usar un glamour en su cabello, pasándolo de negro a un café arena. Lily le rogó no cambiar su color de ojos, y él aceptó. Compartían el mismo color de ojos, pasado de su madre a él, y de él a su hija. De hecho, ella era completamente Potter, con no muchos de los rasgos de su madre. Un hecho que irritaba a la madre de Lily. Harry le explicó a Lily como entrar al callejón, mientras apretaba el ladrillo exacto. Comenzaron a caminar, deteniéndose en varias ventanas. Miraron en el Emporio de Lechuzas, pero no encontraron una lechuza que les gustara. El dueño les dijo que esperaba una nueva entrega dentro de una hora y le respondieron que volverían entonces.

Harry tenía que visitar Gringotts, el Banco Mágico, así que decidieron ir ahí. Lily se sentó afuera, esperando, mientras él tenía una reunión rápida, luego ambos se subieron al carrito y bajaron hasta la bóveda familiar. Harry rápidamente entró y rellenó una bolsa, y salió. El carrito los llevó de vuelta a la calle. Caminaron a través de la tienda de Menaje Mágica, y Harry señaló Ollivanders como el lugar en el que comprarían su varita cuando ella cumpliera once.

"Pero no tengo ni siquiera diez. Eso es otro año más", lloriqueó Lily.

"Aún así. Estás creciendo muy rápido", regañó Harry, con una sonrisa.

Compraron algo de pergamino y plumas en la papelería, y revisaron entre los libros en Flourish y Blotts.

"¿Puedo tener un diario, papá?", preguntó Lily.

Harry se congeló, pensando en el diario Horcrux. Una niña en Hogwarts había escrito en él, y Tom Riddle había contestado. Se había resistido a la posesión todo el año, hasta que el la llevó hasta la Cámara de los Secretos. Otro estudiante había bajado y la había rescatado, y ambos casi murieron. Había sido su primera pista hacia los Horcruxes de Voldemort.

"No importa", dijo Lily, retractándose. "No es como si tuviera mucho sobre lo que escribir."

"¿Qué te parece un helado? Florean Fortescue hace el mejor helado de por aquí. Vamos Lil, er, Rose. ¿Frutilla y chocolate?", preguntó Harry.

Lily rió."Claro, gracias papá. Esperaré aquí, ¿Está bien? ¿Después podemos ir a la tienda de Quidditch, por favor?"

"Cualquier cosa por mi niña", dijo Harry, besándola en la cabeza. "Vuelvo en seguida", dijo, avanzando hacia la tienda.

Lily lo observó irse, y ordenar sus helados. Estaba hablando con un hombre que también esperaba en la fila. La mirada de Lily recorrió su entorno. Le había gustado bastante el Callejón Diagón, y esperaba la oportunidad de volver y explorar las tiendas más profundamente. Detuvo su exploración, cuando su mirada se topó con la tienda más colorida que ella hubiera visto alguna vez. Una chica, de más o menos su edad, gritó, "Esperaré afuera, mamá", y salió por la puerta parándose cerca de la ventana. La chica miró al rededor, e hizo contacto visual con Lily. Le sonrió tímidamente. Lily le sonrió de vuelta.

"Aquí tienes, cariño. Torbellino de Frutilla y Chocolate Chip. Tu favorito"", dijo Harry, pasándole el helado.

"Gracias, papá", dijo Lily, probando su helado. Miró hacia la chica de nuevo, para encontrarla observándolos, a ella y su papá. Ella le sonrió a Lily otra vez.

"Vamos, vayamos a la tienda de Quidditch, luego volvemos a ver una lechuza", dijo Harry, tomando su brazo.

"Okay", dijo Lily. Volvió a mirar hacia la chica, que parecía triste al verla irse. Lily agitó su mano levemente para despedirse de la chica y ella lo hizo de vuelta.

Harry y Lily caminaron hacia arriba por el callejón.

"¿A quién estabas saludando, Ali?" preguntó su mamá, saliendo de la tienda colorida.

"Sólo a una chica. Estaba tomando helado con su papá. Me sonrió así que le sonreí de vuelta. Cuando se fue, se despidió agitando su mano. Me gustaría saber quién es, Mamá", dijo Ali.

"Quizás la verás de nuevo, aunque no venimos mucho al callejón. Ahora, que tal si vamos a casa y hacemos un pastel. Andi y Teddy irán a tomar el té hoy en la noche. ¿Cuál era el favorito de Teddy?", preguntó su mamá.

"Chocolate," dijo Ali. "¿Podemos hacer pan casero también? Ayudé a nana Molly la última vez, y quiero tratar de nuevo"

"Claro, amor. Vamos a la tienda de abarrotes ahora y luego nos vamos a casa. Tu tío George quería decir adiós. Freddie me dijo, que te digiera que sentía haberte hecho una broma", dijo la mamá de Ali.

Empezaron a caminar por el Callejón Diagón, preparándose para irse a casa por polvos Floo.

"Hmm, no estoy segura que el realmente lo siente, la verdad. Voy a pensar en una muy buena broma para atraparlo de vuelta. Así, quizás nunca más me haga bromas", dijo Ali.

Su mamá rió. "No lo creo, cariño. Tu tío George me ha jugado bromas desde que eramos niños, y el sigue intentando. Freddie es es igual a su papá."

"Le pediré a Teddy que me ayude. Me gustaría tener un hermano o hermana para que me ayudara", suspiró Ali.

"Supongo que no quieres ir a la tienda de Quidditch", preguntó su mamá, mientras pasaban por fuera de la tienda.

Ali rió. "Estarías rodeada en minutos. ¿Ginny Weasley, la famosa cazadora de las Holyhead Harpy comprando en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch? Nunca llegaríamos a casa en tiempo para hornear un pastel. Estarás firmando autógrafos por una ahora"

"Tienes razón. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?" molestó su mamá, uniendo sus brazos a través de los de su hija, mientras seguían caminando.

"Hmm, debo haberlo obtenido desde el lado de mi papá", molestó Ali. "Oh, mira. Tienen lechuzas nuevas. Mira a esa, mamá. Es hermosa, toda blanca", meditó Ali.

"Es bonita, pero no necesitamos una lechuza. Aún tenemos a Hermes. Cuando vayas a Hogwarts, puedes tener una lechuza", dijo su mamá.

"Pero falta mucho para eso. Ni siquiera tengo diez, aun. Ese es otro año completo", suspiró Ali.

"Bien. Mi niña está creciendo mucho muy rápido", dijo su mamá, dándole un abrazo rápido, antes de guiarla a través del Caldero Chorreante. Ali y su mamá se fueron a casa usando polvos floo.

Lily y Harry estaban deambulando por Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, cuando escucharon a alguien decir, "Juro que era Ginny Weasley la que estaba afuera. Pensé por un minuto que iba a entrar, pero continuó caminando. Imagina eso. Ginny Weasley aquí. Le hubiera pedido un autógrafo seguro."

Ahí estaba, ese nombre, Weasley otra vez, pensó Harry. Esa pequeña inquietud atacaba su mente

. Lily continuó mirando los uniformes de varios equipos. "No sé cual equipo me gusta más. Me gustan los colores de Pride of Portree, también los de Holyhead Harpies. Aunque, Puddlemere United y Montrose Magpies son los equipos en forma de la temporada pasada."

"Me gustan los colores de los Ballycastle Bats", dijo Harry.

Lily lo miró con lástima. "Papá, su mascota es Barny el murciélago de fruta."

"Oh, ¿Qué estaba pensando?", jadeó Harry fingiendo horror.

Lily lo golpeó suavemente con su codo. "Tendremos que ir a algunos juegos y ver cual nos gusta".

Harry asintió de acuerdo. "Okay. Estamos listos ahora, para ir por una lechuza."

Lily asintió. "Espero que encontremos una. Encontré el nombre prefecto en uno de mis libros"

Dejaron la tienda de Quidditch y cruzaron el callejón de vuelta al Emporio de Lechuzas. Ni siquiera habían entrado cuando Lily gritó. "Papá, mira", y apuntó. En la ventana había una lechuza, pequeña y blanca como la nieve. Parecía que observaba mientras Harry y Lily entraban a la tienda y se acercaban a ella. Bajó su cabeza para permitir a Lily acariciarla.

"Papá, es hermosa. ¿Podemos llevarla?", preguntó emocionadamente Lily.

Harry sonrió, y se acercó para acariciar a la lechuza también. Ululó suavemente. "Es adorable. Por qué no vas y eliges una jaula mientras yo voy a pagar."

Diez minutos después dejaban la tienda, con su nueva lechuza en su nueva jaula y con mucha comida y golosinas para lechuza. Se prepararon para viajar a casa.

"Desearía conocer a alguien a quien le podamos mandar una lechuza", suspiró Lily mientras dejaba salir a la lechuza de su jaula.

"¿Cómo la vas a llamar?", preguntó Harry.

"Hedwig", dijo Lily rápidamente. "Encontré el nombre en uno de tus antiguos libros de texto en tu baúl, y pensé que sería un buen nombre para una lechuza."

"Es un buen nombre", dijo Harry. "Entonces, ¿Qué haremos para el té?¿Deberíamos invitar a Andrómeda y Teddy?"

Decidieron llamarlos por la chimenea, pero no hubo respuesta. Harry y Lily tuvieron un té descansado. Con sopa y un grueso y crujiente pan, antes de acostarse temprano.

Se levantaron el día siguiente, y decidieron salir a caminar, y explorar la villa cercana. Hedwig había ido a cazar. Era fácil seguirla con la mirada, su brillante plumaje blanco contrastaba con el despejado cielo azul.

Estaban cansados cuando llegaron a la villa, y decidieron comer sandwiches y bebidas frías en una pequeña panadería. Se sentaron afuera, disfrutando del brillo del sol. Hedwig se paró en el hombro de Lily, y ella la alimentó con corteza de pan. Luego Hedwig volvió a volar.

"¿Deberíamos seguir a Hedgwig o volver a casa?", preguntó Harry. Estaba disfrutando la caminata, pero sabía como su hija era si estaba cansada, y ahora era muy grande para que él la cargara. Supuso que podía usar Wingardium Leviosa si tenía que hacerlo.

"Sigámosla." Exclamó Lily.

Era un día muy agradable, demasiado agradable como para estar encerrado. Deambularon por un rato; Harry le contaba a Lily sus recuerdos de su vida en Inglaterra.

Recién habían llegado a la cima de una colina, cuando Lily paró. "Papá, mira", dijo apuntando.

Harry podía ver postes de Quidditch en la distancia.

"¿Es una cancha?", preguntó Lily.

"No estoy seguro", dijo Hary. Caminaron más cerca, y cuando estaban como a medio kilómetro, Harry podía sentir la magia al rededor.

"¿Papá, puedes sentirlo?", preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa.

Harry puso su brazo sobre sus hombros. "Está bien, amor. Creo que una propiedad privada, y han puesto resguardos mágicos. Mantiene a la gente alejada para que no caminen adentro, como nosotros estábamos por hacer."

"¿Por qué pondrían resguardos? ¿Crees que será alguien famoso?", preguntó Lily emocionadamente.

"Quizás", aceptó Harry. Secretamente se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con los rumores del retorno a Inglaterra de los Mortífagos. Decidió fortalecer sus resguardos cuando llegaran a casa. Estaba impresionado por lo que pudo sentir. Esos resguardos habían sido conjurados profesionalmente.

"Quizás es uno de los integrantes de Weird Sisters el que vive aquí. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? O un jugador de Quidditch famoso, lo que explicaría la cancha. Oh, desearía que conociéramos a alguien para preguntar", se quejó Lily.

"Podemos preguntarle a Andrómeda y Teddy", le recordó Harry.

"Quizás yo puedo ayudar", dijo una voz musical.

Harry y Lily giraron. Vieron a una mujer, de edad similar a la de Harry. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, y usaba una falda fluida. Entorno a su cuello colgaba un collar hecho con los corchos de cervezas de mantequilla. "¿Vieron a esa hermosa lechuza volando por aquí? Era tan bonita, que sólo la comencé a seguir." Dijo la mujer en una voz soñadora.

"Esa es nuestra lechuza." dijo Lily, sin saber como actuar ante la extraña mujer. "¿Sabes quien vive ahí?", preguntó.

"Sí, son mis amigos. Han vivido ahí por mucho tiempo."

"¿Por qué tienen resguardos?", preguntó Lily.

"Rose", advirtió Harry.

La mujer miraba entre Harry y Lily, sin decir nada."Muchas razones, la verdad", dijo finalmente.

Lily parecía curiosa. "¿Vives cerca de aquí?"

La mujer asintió. "Vivo justo pasando la colina. Los vi cruzar por nuestro patio. Por suerte para ustedes nosotros no tenemos resguardos." Rió.

"¿Tienes hijos?", preguntó Lily.

"¡Rose!", volvió a advertir Harry.

La mujer rió de nuevo. "No, no tengo. Espero que algún día sí. Aún así, uno nunca sabe que va a pasa, ¿o sí? Oh, ahí viene su lechuza, y parece que tuvo una buena caza. Apuesto a que estuvo por el estanque de los Weasley."

Hedwig aterrizó cerca, y les ofreció a sus nuevos dueños, la primera mordida de la rana que había capturado. "Gracias Hedwig, pero es sólo para ti." dijo Lily, haciendo muecas.

"Hedwig. Ese es un buen nombre para una lechuza." dijo la mujer.

"Gracias, lo encontré en un libro de mi papá. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?", preguntó Lily.

"Mi nombre es Luna. Luna Lovegood."

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, por favor haganme saber cualquier falta ortográfica.**

 **Frad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, this story doesn't belong to me. Yes it belongs to pottermum. Yes, I asked her to translate the story, she said yes.**

 **Esta historia es en un universo alterno, donde Harry no fue a Hogwarts. Por qué no fue y como pasó todo se va viendo a medida que se va desarrollando la historia, perdón por no aclarar eso antes. Sin más, el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

La mañana del lunes llegó muy rápido. Lily había decidido ir a la escuela por las últimas semanas del semestre, así que Harry la dejó donde Andrómeda temprano, y ella iría con Teddy. Harry la abrazó para despedirse, y se fue al ministerio.

Fue directo a la oficina de aurores. El jefe del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica (DCLM) era Gawaiin Robards. Él recibió a Harry como James. Le dijo a 'James' que tenía una reunión con Kingsley después de almuerzo, pero que por ahora fuera a conocer al equipo. Había demasiados nombres por recordar, y Harry sabía que le tomaría un tiempo memorizarlos. Se hizo una taza de té, y escuchó mientras Gawaiin actualizaba al equipo en varios casos.

Luego, se dirigió a James. "Por los próximos días, estarás con Bones. Su compañero está recuperándose. Tu compañero se tomó algún tiempo, pero debería volver pronto. De cualquier manera, Bones te puede mostrar la oficina. Hay un par de archivos de casos en tu escritorio para que los veas, pero no hay nada urgente."

Con eso, se fue para ir a su oficina. Susan Bones lo siguió de cerca. "Bueno, hola. Suerte la mía que mi compañero esté de baja y que el tuyo esté de vacaciones." Coqueteó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"Hola, entonces, ¿Qué le pasó a tu compañero?", preguntó Harry, siguiéndola fuera de la sala de descanso y a través del hall.

"Daños por hechizos. Nada tan terrible, gracias a Merlín. Scotty debería volver la próxima semana. Esta de aquí es tu oficina. La compartirás con tu compañero. Estoy justo en la puerta de al lado, por si me necesitas... para cualquier cosa." dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se sintió incómodo. Susan se estaba acercando muy rápido para él, y realmente no le gustaba mezclar trabajo con placer. Aún así, trató de mantener las cosas amigables. Quizás la estaba leyendo mal. No quería tener un mal comienzo.

Susan era bastante atractiva, y en cualquier otro caso, Harry podría haber estado interesado. Había sido hace bastante tiempo que él había estado en una cita, o tenido una relación; en vez había dedicado su tiempo libre a su hija.

"Esta es nuestra sala de entrenamiento. Puedes entrenar aquí en cualquier momento antes o después del trabajo. Usualmente tenemos un programa especializado de entrenamiento al menos dos veces por semana. Son obligatorios, dependiendo del turno en que estés. Esta semana es Técnicas de Búsqueda y Rescate. Tenemos un equipo especializado para esas cosas, pero tenemos que estar al día con lo básico"

"Suena bien." Dijo Harry. Susan lo guió a través de la sala de entrenamiento, diciéndole cosas a algunos otros aurores. Harry la siguió, sin gustarle las miradas conocedoras que estaba obteniendo de los otros tipos.

"Aquí tenemos las duchas y los casilleros. Tú sabes, para cuando estás todo caliente y sudado. Es agradable refrescarse con una ducha. Déjame saber si quieres a alguien que te enjabone la espalda. O cualquier otra cosa" agregó.

Susan parecía entretenida por la incomodidad de Harry. "Así qué eres de Australia. ¿Camarones y canguros, eh?* y todo eso", dijo descaradamente.

"La verdad, soy inglés. Me mudé allá cuando era adolescente." Le corrigió Harry.

"Oh. No pensé que ese era un acento australiano, pero definitivamente no suena mucho como británico", dijo.

"Probablemente neutralicé ambos. No pensé que sonara diferente, pero ahí tienes." dijo Harry, mirando al rededor.

"Está, aquí, es nuestra sala de Operaciones. Si algo grande está pasando, nos reunimos todos aquí. Hay un hechizo silenciador instantáneo en todas las salas del DCLM. Nuestras reuniones de los lunes por la mañana son usualmente hechas aquí. Creo que Robards nos encontró a todos en la sala de descaso, y sabiendo que no está pasando mucho, decidió hacerla ahí."

"Esta es nuestra enfermería. Aquí hay para lo básico, si te hieren gravemente, vas a St. Mungo. Tenemos un sanador aquí, todo el día, toda la semana."

Harry asintió, mientras hacían el camino de vuelta a sus oficinas. "Okay, entonces, te dejaré acomodarte en tu oficina y leer esos archivos. Si tienes cualquier pregunta, sólo acércate a la puerta de al lado. Somos el segundo equipo en turno hoy. Si cualquier cosa pasa, vendré a buscarte. ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? Te llevaré a la cafetería, para presentarte apropiadamente a algunos de los chicos" ofreció.

"Seguro, gracias, me gustaría eso" dijo Harry, tomando asiento en su escritorio. Deseó poder traer una foto de Lily para poner ahí, pero había decidido que mientras menos personas supieran de ella mejor.

"Genial, te veré como a las 12. Estamos aquí hasta las cuatro. luego nos reunimos con el siguiente turno para dejarles saber sobre cualquier cosa que haya pasado y que necesitan saber"

Harry asintió. Todo sonaba como lo mismo que hacían en el DCLM en el que había trabajado en Sidney. Tomó la primera carpeta y empezó a leer. Sorprendida, Susan lo dejó en eso.

Harry esperaba que Lily estuviera teniendo un buen día.

HGHGHG

Lily estaba, de hecho, teniendo un buen primer día. Tenía una nueva mochila, y su papá le había hecho su sándwich favorito para el almuerzo. A pesar de estar nerviosa, estaba feliz de tener a Teddy para ir con él. Como tenía diez, él era uno de los chicos mayores. Él y sus amigos usarían el próximo año preparándose para Hogwarts.

Teddy le había contado sobre algunos de sus amigos. Ellos habían llegado desde la casa de Andrómeda mediante polvos Floo, y Teddy la presentó a la maestra mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

Cinco minutos después, una campana sonó. Los niños entraron y se sentaron en sus asientos. La señorita Audrey, la maestra mantuvo a Lily parada al frente.

"Niños, tenemos una nueva estudiante que comienza hoy. Ella llegó recientemente de Australia, habiendo volado casi por un día." Dijo señorita Audrey.

"¿Cómo una lechuza?" preguntó Lucas, de seis años.

"Apuesto que tus brazos están cansados" bromeó Benjy, un amigo de Teddy.

"Ella voló en un avión Muggle" dijo la maestra. "Su nombre es Rose y tiene nueve años. Espero que todos la hagan sentir bienvenida. Rose, puedes ir a sentarte por ahí." Dijo la señorita Audrey apuntando.

Lily caminó hacia el asiento señalado. Era una mesa para dos, pero ella estaba sola. Se sentó y esperó por más instrucciones. La maestra comenzó a pasar lista.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de un portazo. "Oh, siento mucho llegar tarde. Mamá quemó el desayuno otra vez. Tú sabes como es ella, Tía Audrey. Oops, digo, señorita Audrey", dijo la niña.

La señorita Audrey pestañeó rápidamente. "Está bien, Ali. Por qué no vas a tu asiento. Finalmente tienes una compañera de escritorio. Espero que la puedas ayudar. Su nombre es Rose."

Ali asintió, y caminó hacia su escritorio. Se detuvo al mirar a Lily. "Eres tú." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hola." Dijo Lily.

"Ahem" dijo la señorita Audrey, dándoles una mirada.

"Lo siento", dijo Ali, deslizándose en su asiento.

La señorita Audrey les dio un pequeño asentimiento."Okay. Para mis estudiantes mayores. Me gustaría que tomaran sus libros de Astronomía y copiaran el texto de la página veinticinco en su mejor escritura. Rose, puedes compartir el libro de Ali por ahora."

Se giró a sus estudiantes más jóvenes, y les dio trabajo para hacer también. Ali y Lily tomaron ventaja de que su atención estaba en otra parte.

"No puedo creer que estás aquí." Susurró Ali, sacando su libro.

"Lo sé", dijo Lily, sonriéndole.

La señorita Audrey se giró hacia ellas, y Ali hizo una gran producción para mostrarle a Lily la página correcta de donde comenzar a escribir.

"Ella tiene sus ojos en nosotras. Hablemos en el almuerzo" susurró Ali.

"Okay", le susurró de vuelta Lily.

"Niñas," les llamó la atención la señorita Audrey.

Las niñas se miraron y sonrieron. Comenzaron a escribir, deseando que ya llegara el almuerzo. De alguna manera, ambas sabían que ese era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

HGHGHG

"Evans, nos llamaron. Irrumpieron en Sortilegios Weasley, en el callejón Diagón. Los equipos uno y dos fueron llamados, con el equipo tres esperando. Vamos" llamó Susan, golpeando su puerta mientras entraba.

"Okay", dijo Harry, verificando que tenía su varita. "¿Esa no es una tienda de bromas?", preguntó.

"En su mayoría sí. Pero tienen un laboratorio en la parte trasera donde hacen artefactos y otras cosas. También han hecho varios productos que nosotros usamos. Les pagan muy bien desde el ministerio. Algunas de sus cosas las usamos en la gran batalla, sabes." dijo Susan, dirigiéndose al punto de aparición cerca de la oficina.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Harry.

"Sip. Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, por ejemplo. Cosas malditamente útiles. Ahora, cuando lleguemos allá, nos veremos con el equipo uno. Es su llamada. Dicen que George está trabajando en algo top secret** para el ministerio. Diez galeones a que eso es tras de lo que están los intrusos." Dijo Susan.

Se apareció en el callejón Diagón, con Harry justo detrás de ella. Se reunieron con Wright y Murray, los aurores del equipo uno. La alarma de intrusos había llegado desde atrás, donde los Weasleys tenían su laboratorio de seguridad.

"¿Todos han sido evacuados de la tienda?" preguntó Harry.

Andrew Wright asintió. "Sí, pero el dueño está justo cruzando el callejón. Dice que se quedará cerca. Okay, vamos a entrar. Ustedes nos cubren, y esperan por nuestra señal. Una vez que estén dentro, sígannos. En tres, dos, uno. Vamos."

Los dos equipos se movieron a hurtadillas dentro. Harry deseó haber tenido un buen vistazo al rededor, como era tan colorido con tantas cosas que ver. Se movieron rápidamente hacia la parte trasera. Susan y Harry se pararon a cada lado de la puerta, mientras Wright y Murray entraban.

Esperaron por la señal, y entraron. Otra vez, Harry quería echar un buen vistazo, pero no había tiempo. Todos se movieron más adentro. Desde la esquina de su ojo, vio a alguien pararse y tratar de correr hacia la entrada por la cual recién habían pasado

. "Impedimenta" gritó Harry.

El mago la desvió y lanzó una maldición de vuelta a Harry. Rápidamente activó un escudo.

"Protego" gritó.

El mago desconocido envió una maldición explosiva, enviando cajas de equipamiento por todo el suelo.

Susan trató de usar una maldición para restringir el cuerpo, pero falló. Wright y Murray intentaban moverse en torno para rodearlo, be envió un hechizo de aturdimiento en ambos, antes de girar hacia Susan.

"Crucio" dijo.

Harry se lanzó a Susan, tirándola al suelo y aterrizando sobre ella.

"Ooh", dijo ella, en sorpresa.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry. Susan asintió.

Harry se puso de pie justo para ver al mago desconocido dejar la habitación. Se levantó para seguirlo, pero el mago alcanzó la puerta frontal, y envió un hechizo punzante hacia Harry. Lo desvió, pero lo tocó en el hombro.

El mago rió, y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Agarrando su hombro, Harry comenzó a seguir, pero para el momento que había alcanzado la puerta, el se había aparecido.

"Mierda." Maldijo Harry.

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor." Dijo Mike Murray. Palmeó a Harry en el brazo. "Hiciste bien."

"Se escapó." Dijo Harry, enojado con si mismo.

"¿Pudiste echarle un vistazo, Evans?" preguntó Wright, uniéndoseles. Susan lo seguía de cerca.

"Sí. Era Dolohov." Suspiró Harry.

"Maldición", dijo Murray. "Bueno, al menos podemos confirmar que los rumores de que está de vuelta en Inglaterra."

"Me pregunto si sus compañeros Mortífagos, Rockwood y Lestrange están con él" meditó Susan.

"Mejor ve a que te vean ese hombro" dijo Wright, dándole un asentimiento a Harry.

"Escribiré nuestro reporte, James. Puedes leerlo y firmarlo después, o si tienes algo que agregar, agrégalo." Dijo Susan.

Harry asintió, y todos se prepararon para irse. "Me quedaré esperando al equipo forense llegue y ver si ellos pueden encontrar algo. Con todos los ingredientes y equipamiento que tienen haya atrás, será malditamente difícil encontrar algo. Hablando de eso, mejor llamaré a George. Los veré de vuelta a la oficina." Dijo Andrew Wright.

Harry fue con el sanador, el que rápidamente curó su herida. Harry le agradeció, y decidió tomar una ducha, para luego reportarse con Susan y ver el reporte antes de terminar su turno.

Harry tomó ropa de repuesto que tenía en su casillero asignado. Agradecido de haber pensado antes en traerla. Planeaba tomar una ducha rápida, y apenas se dio vuelta la comenzó. Susan Bones estaba parada en el camino hacia la puerta, observándolo.

"Hey Evans. La próxima vez avísale a una bruja que quieres estar sobre mi. Me gustaría estar preparada." Dijo sonriendo de lado.

"¿Te importa?", dijo Harry enojado, apagando la ducha y tomando su toalla.

"En lo más mínimo." Dijo Susan, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Harry sintió un tirón en su miembro, y sabía que Susan también lo había visto. Ella sonrió.

"Dejé el reporte en tu escritorio. Léelo y agrégale algo si quieres, luego fírmalo y entrégalo. Me voy."

Harry sólo le asintió. Aun así, ella insistió.

"Sabes, estaré en el Caldero Chorreante esta noche. Siéntete libre de unirte a mi para una cena y una bebida... o lo que sea que quieras." Dijo ella sugestivamente.

Harry sabía exactamente lo que le estaba ofreciendo. "Lo siento, estoy ocupado hoy", dijo.

"En otro momento entonces. Considéralo una invitación abierta. Adiós" dijo ella.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Luego volvió por otra ducha, una helada esta vez.

Media hora después, estaba en camino a la casa de Andrómeda para recoger a Lily. Tenía que admitir que Susan había escrito un buen reporte, y que él sólo había tenido que agregar el hecho de seguir al mago hasta el frente de la tienda, y ser golpeado por el hechizo punzante. También había asegurado que el mago era Antonin Dolohov. Dibujando su firma en el final, envió el reporte a la oficina de Robard.

Recordando su reunión perdida con Kingsley, paró en su oficina, pero él no estaba. Le dejó un mensaje con su secretaria y se fue a casa.

Agradecidamente aceptó la invitación de Andrómeda para quedarse al té. Lily estaba ocupada contándole sobre una nueva amiga ella había hecho hoy. Harry trataba de escuchar, pero también estaba pensando sobre Susan.

Recordándose a si mismo que era un error involucrarse con alguien con quien trabajaba, Harry decidió volver a salir en citas. Su última relación había sido hace más de un año, se dio cuenta. No había que pensar más por qué su miembro había saltado al pensamiento de tener un poco de acción. Se rió mentalmente.

"Papá, no estás escuchado. ¿Puedo, por favor, ir a casa de Ali después de la escuela el jueves? Estamos trabajando en un proyecto juntas para la escuela. Tenemos que elegir una estrella y hacer un proyecto sobre ella. Yo y Ali escogimos Sirius. La estrella del perro," dijo Lily alegremente. "Por tío Sirius."

"Ali y yo." Corrigió Harry. Se giró hacia Andrómeda. "¿Conoces a esta niña, Ali?¿Y a su familia?¿Son buenas personas?" preguntó.

Andrómeda asintió. "Ali y su mamá viven cerca en un pequeño cottage. Son buenas personas, James. Rose estará bien con ellas."

Harry miró a una emocionada Lily. "Veremos. Quizás podría conocer a la mamá de Ali. ¿Hablar con ella por un momento?" sugirió Harry.

"Papá, por favor," se quejó Lily.

"No, cariño. Estoy feliz que hayas hecho una amiga, pero me sentiría mejor si conociera a su madre primero. Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Lil, er, Rose. Lo siento, pero no creo que esté siendo poco razonable" dijo Harry.

"Okay, le preguntaré a Ali mañana en la escuela. ¿O podría enviar a Hedwig con un mensaje?" dijo Lily, brillando.

"Mañana estará bien. Estoy seguro que todo estará bien, cariño. Sólo quiero conocer a las personas con las que estarás, eso es todo."

"Lo sé papá. Está bien. Puedo esperar a que conozcas a Ali. Creo que seremos mejores amigas, papá." dijo rápidamente.

Harry miró a la cara alegre de su hija. Su felicidad era todo lo que importaba. "Eso es genial, cariño. No puedo esperar a conocerla, y a su mamá. Si ella es importante para ti, también lo es para mi" dijo Harry.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su papá. Juntos se dirigieron a casa, ambos felices de haber terminado con su primer día.

Mientras tanto, en un cottage no muy lejos de ahí, Ali y sus mamá estaban hablando.

"... y ella nació en Australia, pero sus padres son británicos. No habló mucho sobre su mamá. Su papá es un auror. Hoy fue su primer día en el trabajo" parloteó Ali.

"Hmm, me pregunto si lo llamaron por la intrusión en Sortilegios Weasley", reflexionó Ginny, pensando en voz alta.

"Entonces, ¿Puede venir Rose el jueves? Estamos haciendo un proyecto juntas. Tuvimos que escoger una estrella y hacer una presentación sobre ella. Ambas escogimos la estrella del perro, Sirius," dijo Ali.

"Ese es un nombre que no he escuchado en mucho tiempo" dijo Ginny, tristemente.

Ali se acercó a ella y puso sus pequeños brazos al rededor de su mamá. "Por eso lo escogimos. Ambas conocíamos a alguien llamado Sirius, que murió."

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, amor. Aunque realmente creo que debería hablar con el papá de Rose antes de aceptar a que ella venga aquí. Si son nuevos en el pueblo, no sabrá quienes somos. Estoy segura que a él le gustaría conocernos antes de enviar a su hija para acá. Incluso le preguntaré si se puede quedar para el té." Dijo Ginny, sonriéndole a su hija.

"Gracias mamá. Eres la mejor. Me iré a duchar y luego a la cama" dijo Ali, alegremente.

Dejó a su mamá y fue hacia al baño. Ginny sonreía mientras su hija dejaba la habitación. Estaba feliz que su hija hubiera encontrado una amiga especial. A pesar de tener muchos primos, ella era solitaria. De hecho, Ali era más cercana a Teddy que a sus propios primos. Ginny estaba deseando conocer a Rose y su papá, el auror.

* * *

 _*En inglés dice "Gidday mate, and all that" haciendo alusión a los modismos australianos._

 _** No estaba segura de como traducirlo así que preferí dejarlo así._

* * *

 **Cualquier falta ortográfica háganmela saber. Nos leemos en una semana.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, this story doesn't belong to me. Yes it belongs to pottermum. Yes, I asked her to translate the story, she said yes.**

* * *

Un par de días después Harry estaba ya acomodado en el DCLM. Había tenido un turno tranquilo el día anterior, pero recién había comenzado su turno de la tarde, y el equipo de más temprano habían estado ocupados. Diggory y Potts, el equipo número uno más temprano habían sido llamados a Gringotts. Alguien había estado en las bóvedas de los Lestrange, y los duendes estaban furiosos. El banco estaba en alerta total desde la batalla, cuando se supo que aún habían tres mortífagos que no habían atrapado. Supuestamente, la seguridad más alta rodeaba las bóvedas de esos tres, sin embargo, alguien había entrado. Y después, escapado.

Harry se había hecho una taza de café, y se dirigía a su oficina para leer el reporte del Diggory sobre esta mañana. Miró hacia adelante y vio a alguien saliendo de la oficina de Kingsley. Se encontró a si mismo mirando al trasero más lindo y apretado que hubiera visto alguna vez. Adorablemente enmarcado por un par de jeans muy bien usados, sus piernas estaban en un par de botas altas hasta la rodilla y también usaba un cárdigan de color limón. Harry la miró alejarse, su trasero balanceándose hipnóticamente.

Se detuvo a hablar con Susan, que venía caminando por le hall en dirección hacia ella. Hablaron brevemente, riendo juntas. Luego se separaron; Mujer de Trasero Perfecto alejándose de él, Susan venía en su dirección.

Le sonrió de lado por la mirada en su cara. "¿Te gusta lo que ves, Evans? Bueno, entonces únete a la fila. Ella tiene admiradores y fans que no creerías. ¿Es una cosa con el cabello pelirrojo?" preguntó, moviendo su cabello, sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de Harry se fueron devuelta a la mujer, mientras ella daba la vuelta en la esquina. Miró a su cabello esta vez; un rápido vistazo. Era rojo, pero cuando la luz lo golpeaba, tenía reflejos dorados. Era hermoso, como su trasero.

"¿Babeando, Evans?" suspiró Susan. Podía notar que él no estaba realmente interesado en ella, sin embargo le molestaba que Ginny Weasley podía sólo pasar caminando y lograr su interés. Merlín, ni siquiera se han conocido, o hablado o cualquier cosa.

Harry la ignoró, y fue hacia su oficina. Para su sorpresa, un hombre alto y pelirrojo estaba sentado en el escritorio de enfrente, leyendo algunos archivos.

Lo miró cuando entró. "Hola, James, ¿Verdad? Soy Ron. Ron Weasley, tu nuevo compañero." Se levantó para sacudir la mano de Harry.

Weasley. Ahí estaba ese nombre otra vez. El había recordado de donde lo conocía. Remus y Sirius habían entretenido a Harry con cuentos de sus padres, y eso incluía cuando ellos estaban en la Orden del Fénix. Ellos mencionaban a los Weasleys y los Longbottoms a menudo.

"Hola, sí. Soy James, James Evans. Que bueno conocerte. Entonces, ¿Vuelves hoy?" preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

Ron negó. "No, vuelvo mañana. Sólo pasé a reportarme con Robards, y obtener mi horario de trabajo. Pensé en mirar lo que me había perdido esta semana. No podía creer cuando leí los nombres Dolohov y Lestrange en los reportes."

"Sí, entiendo lo que dices," dijo Harry. "Me preguntaba si tú y tu fam-"

"Noc, noc," llamó una voz masculina. Harry miró para encontrarse con un mago mayor, con pelo entre rojo y gris en el marco de la puerta.

"Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarlo?" preguntó educadamente.

Ron se veía sorprendido. "¿Qué pasa, papá?", preguntó.

'¡Papá!' pensó Harry, tragando. Él era el patriarca Weasley.

"Bueno, tuvimos una redada la semana pasada y estamos revisando las últimas cosas que confiscamos. Nos encontramos con esta, y realmente no sabemos qué es o para qué es." dijo Arthur, rascándose la cabeza.

"Papá trabaja en la oficina del Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggles, lo ha hecho por años." Confió Ron. El orgullo que sentía de su padre era evidente, y Harry sintió un poco de angustia. Él nunca había conocido a su padre, y lo más cercano había sido Sirius, y lo había perdido en esa noche, diez años atrás.

"Tu hermana apareció para verme, y me dijo que había un auror nuevo, que justamente era nacido Muggle," dijo Arthur a Ron. Luego se giró hacia Harry. "¿Sabes lo qué es?"

Sostuvo en alto en disco rosa redondeado de plástico.

Harry trató de contener la risa. "Um, sí, es un frisbee"

Ron y Arthur lo miraban en blanco. "Un frizz bee," repitió Arthur, lentamente.

Ron sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Un frisbee, una palabra," corrigió Harry.

"¿Y cuál es el propósito de este frizz bee?" preguntó Arthur, girándolo varias veces.

Harry le sonrió. "Se lo lanzas a alguien más. Se desliza fácilmente. Juegas a atraparlo."

"¿Como una quaffle?" preguntó Ron.

"Por que no me acompañan a la sala de entrenamiento, ahí hay más espacio que aquí," dijo Harry.

"¿Cómo su hija sabía sobre mi?" preguntó Harry, mientras caminaban fuera de la oficina hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

"Tuvo una reunión con Kingsley. Probablemente él le dijo sobre los recientes avistamientos de Dolohov y Lestrange," dijo Ron.

"Ron," le advirtió Arthur, mirando entre Ron y Harry.

"Muy bien. Sr. Weasley, si pudieras pararte por aquí, yo iré por allá," dirigió Harry, queriendo romper la tensión que sus preguntas causaron.

Harry lanzó el frisbee, y se deslizó en el aire hacia Arthur. Encantado lo atrapó, y lo lanzó de vuelta a Harry. Lo atrapó hábilmente tras su espalda.

"Oh, excelente," animó Arthur.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una sonrisa, al ver cuan encantado estaba Arthur. Después de un par de lanzamientos, la emoción se destiñó un poco.

"Entonces, eso es todo lo que hace," dijo un Arthur decepcionado.

"Me temo que sí, Sr. Weasley. Nada de magia oscura, nada de magia," dijo Harry.

"Ah, bueno. Iré y les diré a los otros. Tendremos un poco de diversión por un rato. Ron, ¿Vas a casa pronto? ¿Estarán ambos en la Madriguera para el té?" preguntó Arthur.

"No estoy seguro, papá. Depende de como ella se sienta," dijo Ron, suavemente.

Arthur miró a su hijo más joven y asintió. "Claro. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, ah ..."

"James, James Evans, señor. Dígame, escuché que usted y su familia estuvieron bastante involucrados en la Orden del Fénix, y que pelearon en la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Es eso cierto, señor?" preguntó Harry.

Arthur se endureció. "No es ningún secreto que mi familia peleó por la luz durante la Batalla. Como muchos otros, debo agregar."

"¿Y la Orden?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Dónde escuchaste eso?" preguntó Arthur, cortante.

"Quizás podríamos discutirlo en otro momento," sugirió Harry. No quería mencionar Sirius o Remus todavía.

"Necesito volver al trabajo. Ron, te veo después. Evans, gracias por tu ayuda con el frisbee"

Y con eso, Arthur se fue.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Ron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Todas las preguntas sobre la Orden. Si, y realmente quiero decir si, mis padres y mi familia estuvieran involucrados, de verdad crees que vamos a sentarnos a hablar de eso como si nada. Especialmente con alguien que no conocemos," dijo Ron enojado.

"Sólo pensé-"

"No, no lo hiciste. ¿Tienes alguna idea de como la prensa rodeó a mi familia después de la batalla? Sólo queríamos que nos dejaran solos, para llorar a nuestro hermano, y nuestros amigos caídos, ¿Pero crees que nos dejaron solos? ¡No! Tú creerías que estábamos escondiendo al maldito Harry Potter, o algo"

"Lo siento, no tenía idea que las cosas fueron tan duras para ustedes," dijo Harry, decidiendo dejar su interrogación para otro día.

"Sí, mi hermana lo tuvo peor. Todavía lo tiene, hasta este día. La siguen rondando, una y otra vez. No sé como se mantiene sana. Bueno, realmente sí sé. Ella vuela como un demonio," rió Ron. "Buena idea. Yo hago lo mismo," dijo Harry, haciendo una nota mental de que Ron se enojaba fácilmente, pero que se calmaba igual de rápido. "Mira, nos vemos mañana ¿Okay? Sé que con todos los avistamientos de Dolohov y Lestrange, está trayendo de vuelta esta mierda otra vez, pero preferiría que no habláramos de ese periodo a menos que sea sobre el caso. ¿Okay?" preguntó Ron.

Harry se sintió decepcionado."Okay," aceptó.

"Bien. Nos vemos mañana," dijo Ron, golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda mientras se iba.

HGHGHG

La siguiente tarde, Ali llevó a Rose a casa con ella. A pesar de que ambos tenían las mejores intenciones, Harry y Ginny seguían sin poder encontrarse, y Harry terminó por enviar una lechuza. Fue sólo gracias a el apoyo de Andrómeda que Harry aceptó que Rose fuera a la casa de Ali. Ginny recibió a las niñas con leche y galletas de chips de chocolate recién horneadas.

"¿Pensé que tu mamá no sabía cocinar?" le susurró Lily a Ali.

"Ella es más o menos. Pero es bastante buena con pasteles y galletas, y otra cosas buenas", murmuró Ali, con su boca llena.

"¡Alice Weasley! ¿Le dijiste a tu amiga nueva que no podía cocinar?" exclamó Ginny.

Lily se congeló, pero vio los ojos de la mamá de Ali juguetones. Sabía que realmente no estaba realmente enojada.

"No mamá, pero el lunes llegué a la escuela tarde, y le tuve que decir a tía Audrey porque. No estaba sorprendida, tampoco" dijo Ali.

Ginny explotó de risa. Tomó una galleta. "Mmm. Muy bueno. Al menos puedo hornear lo importante, ¿Verdad, dulzura?" le preguntó a su hija, que asintió.

"No puedo hornear nada," dijo Rose. "Nunca lo he intentado."

"Bueno, si vienes otro día, las tres podemos hornear un poco. Ali está aprendiendo como hornear pan de su abuela. ¿Tu mamá o abuela no te enseñaron nunca?" preguntó Ginny, amablemente.

"No tengo ninguna abuela, y a mi mamá ni siquiera le gusto", dijo Lily, fuertemente.

"Oh, dulzura, estoy segura que eso no es verdad", dijo Ginny, impactada.

"Lo es. A ella sólo le preocupa su carrera. Nunca me quiso. Fui un accidente. La escuché decírselo a mi papá" dijo apresuradamente Lily, tratando de no llorar.

"Oh, dulzura," dijo Ginny, tomándola en brazos. La sostuvo mientras lloraba, meciéndola suavemente, y acariciando su espalda. Lily pensó que se sentía muy agradable.

"Lo siento," se disculpó, después de haberse calmado.

"Está bien, Rose. Parece que tenías todo eso encerrado. Apuesto que se siente mejor haberlo sacado, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Ginny.

Rose lo consideró. Sí, se sentía un poco mejor. Ella había escuchado su mamá y papá hablando, discutiendo la verdad. Había escuchado decir que ella había sido accidente, y su papá le había respondido iracundamente. Lily nunca le había dicho a sus papás que los había escuchado ese día. Una semana después, su papá y ella se habían mudado de la casa que compartían con su mamá.

"¿Por qué no vas con Ali al baño, y te lavas la cara? Te hará sentir mejor. Luego, supongo, que deberían empezar su proyecto," dijo Ginny.

"Mamá, ¿Rose puede quedarse para el té?" preguntó Ali.

"No, lo siento Ali, pero no pude encontrar al papá de Rose para preguntarle. Eres bienvenida otro día quedarte del té," dijo Ginny, girándose a Lily.

Lily le sonrió. "Gracias, me gustaría eso. Papá ha estado bastante ocupado, pero sé que el ha tratado de llamarte por el fuego un par de veces, también."

"Mamá comenzó a hacer un poco de entrenamiento ligero, ¿No cierto mamá? Ella sale a correr, a veces, dos veces al día," dijo Ali, orgullosamente.

"Mi papá sale a correr también. Ha tratado encontrar una buena ruta cerca de casa. Vivimos en Ottery St. Mary," dijo Lily.

"Oh, eso es justo al otro lado de la casa de Luna, cerca de Stoatshead Hill", mencionó Ginny.

"Con papá conocimos a una mujer que se llamaba Luna. Luna Lovegood. ¿La conoces?" preguntó Lily.

"Ella es la mejor amiga de mamá," dijo Ali. "¿No crees que es muy linda?"

Lily asintió, pero privadamente pensó que la mamá de Ali era más linda. Fueron interrumpidas por la cabeza de Arthur en el fuego. Ginny las sacó de la cocina hacia el comedor, para que comenzaran con su proyecto mientras ella fue a hablar con su papá.

"Tu mamá es muy agradable," dijo Lily, anhelante.

Ali asintió, mientras deshacía su mochila.

"¿Dónde está tu papá?" le preguntó a Ali.

"Murió hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que naciera. Hubo esta gran batalla en Hogwarts, esa es nuestra escuela mágica. De cualquier manera, toda la familia de mamá peleó en ella. El hermano de mamá, Fred, murió, y también mi papá" dijo Ali, tristemente. "Es muy triste" dijo Lily. Ali asintió. "Al menos sé que mi papá fue un héroe. Él mató a esta serpiente muy grande. No sé porqué, pero era una gran cosa que hubiera hecho eso. Pero luego un Mortífago, ese es un mago muy malo, usó la maldición asesina en él." Lily se acercó a Ali y la abrazó.

"Lo siento tanto, Ali. Tienes razón, él era un héroe."

"Me gustaría haberlo conocido. Mamá tiene un libro de recortes, y a veces, ella me deja mirar los recuerdos de él, en un pensadero. Parece muy agradable," dijo Ali.

"Eso suena bien. Me agrada tu mamá."

"Es cierto lo que dijiste, sobre tú mamá. ¿Realmente dijo que fuiste un accidente?" preguntó

Ali. Lily asintió, y Ali parecía impactada. "Ella no debió haber dicho eso. Ella no - Lo siento, pero ella no parece una persona muy agradable, y tu eres tan genial" dijo Ali.

Lily sonrió. "Eso es por mi papá. Él es el mejor. Él me ha cuidado durante toda mi vida. Se lastimó gravemente justo antes de que naciera, así que terminó cuidando de mi mientras se ponía mejor. De esa manera, mamá pudo volver al trabajo tan pronto como pudo. Él trabajaba medio tiempo como auror en Sidney, pero no hasta que fui a la escuela cuando cumplí cinco. Él siempre ha estado ahí para recogerme, y siempre hemos tenido mucha diversión juntos."

"Él suena agradable" dijo Ali, nostálgica.

Lily asintió de nuevo. "Síp. Ahora somos los dos, yo y papá. Es mejor así. No necesitamos a mamá. De cualquier manera, ella no nos quiso."

Ginny llegó con más galletas y leche, y revisó su progreso, o la falta de él, en su proyecto, Lily observó como pasaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Ali. Ali la miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a su mamá, que le sonrió de vuelta. Era como si estuvieran sólo ellas dos en la habitación.

De pronto, Lily sintió una pequeña angustia. Ella podría no necesitar a su mamá, pero por un minuto, ella deseó que la mamá de Ali también fuera su mamá.

* * *

 **Cualquier falta ortográfica háganmela saber, nos leemos en una semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, this story doesn't belong to me. Yes it belongs to pottermum. Yes, I asked her to translate the story, she said yes.**

 **Este capítulo fue un poco más complejo de traducir. Hubo varios juegos de palabras que me complicaron. Pero está abierto a sugerencias para cambiar esos detalles. Sin más el quinto capítulo.**

* * *

Después de que Rose se quedó en casa de Ali después de la escuela, Ali y Rose se hacían más y más cercanas. Para su encanto, Ginny aceptó que las niñas tuvieran una pijamada ese viernes por la noche. Otra vez, fue incapaz de encontrarse con el papá de Rose, pero Andrómeda le dijo que él había dicho que estaba bien. Tenía que trabajar el turno de la noche ese día, así que funcionaba bien para él.

Las niñas llegaron por floo a la casa de Andrómeda con Teddy, y se quedaron ahí por una hora, como Ginny tenía entrenamiento. Llegó a recogerlas, y se fueron por floo al cottage de Ginny y Ali. Las niñas pusieron sus bolsos en la habitación de Ali, y bajaron para ayudar a Ginny a preparar el té.

Molly había mandado un Pie de Sheperd para el té, así que las niñas no tenían mucho que hacer. Ali puso la mesa, mientras Rose sacaba los vasos. Salieron de la casa, y Ali le mostró a Rose su pequeño jardín. Ali tenía un pequeño huerto, con tomates, zanahorias y algunas hierbas. También tenía un macizo de flores que era encantador. Habían crisantemos, claveles y gayombas de Indias. Las fresias daban una agradable fragancia cuando el viento soplaba, y las espuelas de caballeros parecían guardianes de las flores más pequeñas. Era una masa de color.

Lily jadeó. "Ali, ¿Tú hiciste esto? Es hermoso."

Ali asintió orgullosamente. "Sí, mi mamá me ayudó a preparar la tierra, pero yo elegí que era lo que quería aquí, y es mi trabajo desmalezarla y regarla. ¿Me quieres ayudar a elegir algunas flores para la mesa?"

Rose asintió, así que Ali le mostró cuales eran las que podía elegir. Se divirtieron haciendo un colorido ramillete de flores para la mesa.

"La próxima temporada, plantaré algunas rosas, para mi mejor amiga," dijo Ali, sonriéndole.

Lily le sonrió, pero se sintió un poco avergonzada. Ali era su nueva mejor amiga, aún así le estaba ocultando un gran secreto. Su papá le había explicado porque ella tenía que hacerlo, pero nunca había tenido a nadie que le hubiera querido decir antes. Decidió que hablaría con su papá al respecto cuando lo viera mañana.

"Ali, Rose, la cena está lista," gritó Ginny.

"Ya vamos, mamá," llamó Ali. A Lily le dijo, "Vamos"

Caminaron de vuelta a la puerta trasera, y el olor de un pie horneándose hizo a sus estómagos rugir. Lily le pasó el ramillete a Ginny, mientras Ali buscaba un vaso pequeño para este. Luego las niñas se lavaron las manos, y volvieron a la mesa donde sus tés se estaban enfriando.

Mientras comían, Ginny les preguntó sobre su día. Estaba complacida de escuchar que habían obtenido una buena calificación por su proyecto sobre Sirius, la estrella del perro. Le dijeron sobre el nuevo juego que jugaron con otras niñas al almuerzo. Ginny le preguntó a Rose que haría la próxima semana durante el día mientras su papá estuviera trabajando. Había sido el último día del semestre ese día, así que estaban oficialmente de vacaciones de verano. Rose le dijo que no estaba segura, pero que probablemente se quedaría con Andrómeda y Teddy.

Ginny dejó a las niñas levantar la mesa, luego ellas fueron a la habitación de Ali. Ali puso la inalámbrica, y bailaron al ritmo de la música. Cepillaron su cabello la una a la otra, e hicieron algunos peinados muy locos. Se pintaron las uñas de los pies, mientras hablaban de las otras chicas en la escuela. ¡Y de los chicos!

"Así que... ves mucho a Teddy ¿No?" preguntó Ali, pintando los dedos de Lily.

"ah-ha," aceptó Lily, leyendo una revista.

"¿No es él agradable? Él era probablemente mi mejor amigo, hasta que te conocí. Es muy agradable hablar con él, si tienes algún problema o algo. ¿No crees?"

Lily se encogió de hombros, aún leyendo su revista. "No lo sé, realmente no he tenido que tener una gran conversación con él. Sólo llego ahí, digo hola, luego vamos a la escuela. Cuando vuelvo después de la escuela, hacemos nuestra tarea, luego papá llega a recogerme y nos vamos a casa. Eso es todo. Aunque él parece agradable."

"Lo es. No como los otros chicos. Patrick Finnegan siempre me molesta. Chris Creevy siempre tira bolitas de saliva, ugh, que asqueroso. Que pasará con Michael McMillan, él-"

"¡Apesta!" dijeron juntas explotando en risas.

"Teddy no es como ninguno de ellos," dijo Ali.

Lily bajó su revista. "¡Te gusta!" gritó Lily.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir. Me gusta, claro. Hemos crecido juntos. Pero no me gusta de esa manera, quiero decir, me gusta, pero-"

"Ali, estás parloteando. Está bien que te guste. Quiero decir, no es como que vas a ir y casarte con él. ¿Verdad?" dijo Lily, entretenida.

"Bueno, no por lo pronto," sonrió de lado Ali.

"¡Alice Weasley, te quieres casar con Teddy!" gritó Lily.

Ali se sonrojó. "Shh, mi mamá te oirá. Vamos, creo que tenemos algo de maíz para hacer palomitas en la cocina. ¿Quieres bajar a hacerlas, luego volvemos y seguimos bailando?" preguntó Ali.

"Suena perfecto," suspiró Lily.

Bajaron a la cocina y se encontraron con Ginny escuchando el final de un partido de Quidditch en la inalámbrica. Los Appleby Arrows jugaban contra los Ballycastle Bats en un partido amistoso, para probar a los nuevos jugadores antes de que la temporada empezara.

"¿Te gusta el Quidditch, Rose?" preguntó Ginny.

"Me encanta. Papá y yo seguíamos a los Wollongong Warriors en Australia, pero no pudimos ir a muchos de los juegos. Papá prometió llevarme a algunos, para que podamos elegir un equipo favorito. Le debo recordar sobre eso. ¿Sigues a algún equipo, Ali?" preguntó Lily.

"Si, como que tengo que seguir a las Hollyhead Harpies ¿No, mamá?" preguntó Ali, con una mirada de burla a su madre.

"¡Por supuesto!" rió Ginny.

Lily no entendió la broma. Supuso que Ginny las apoyaba, así que Ali estaba forzada a seguirlas también.

"¿Juegas Quidditch? Yo no puedo esperar a poder aprender a jugarlo bien. Papá ha estado enseñándome a volar, pero no hemos subido en mucho tiempo" le preguntó a Ali.

Ali se encogió de hombros. "No me molesta. Volar no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo para hacer, pero siempre tenemos un partido en la Madriguera cuando hay suficiente gente para dos equipos. Lo que es usualmente cada semana" rió. "Pero prefiero pasear* en mi jardín"

Lily se estremeció cuando escuchó a Ali decir 'potter'. Ginny le preguntó algo, así que se forzó a escuchar.

"He estado planeando llevar a Teddy a volar en las vacaciones. Si vas a estar ahí, le podríamos preguntar a tu papá si tú también puedes venir. ¿Te gustaría eso, Rose?"

Lily apenas podía creerlo. "Ginny, ¡Eso sería asombroso!" dijo.

Ginny rió, mientras Ballycastle atrapaba la Snitch y terminaba el juego. Las niñas hicieron sus palomitas de maíz, y volvieron a su habitación, donde siguieron bailando con la música de la inalámbrica, y se probaron distintos outfits** del guardarropa de Ali.

Ginny les dijo que se fueran a la cama a las nueve, se acostaron y hablaron en la oscuridad. A las nueve cuarenta y cinco, Ginny les dijo que ya era suficiente. Se durmieron poco tiempo después.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron con el olor de tostadas quemadas. "Oh, no. Mamá lo hizo otra vez." gruñó Ali.

Fueron a la cocina, para encontrarse con Ginny abriendo la puerta para dejar el olor salir. "Lo sé, lo sé." gruño, mientras Ali le daba una mirada.

"Mamá, siéntate. Yo haré el desayuno," dijo Ali.

"Yo te ayudo." dijo Lily. "¿Qué haremos?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tenemos cereal, huevos, tocino - Mamá, ¿No hay salchichas?"

"Mierda, digo, rayos***. Las olvidé. Quería huevos revueltos en una tostada," dijo Ginny

Ali y Lily se sonrieron mutuamente al escuchar a Ginny maldecir. Lily asintió. "Yo puedo hacer huevos revueltos Ginny. Mi papá me enseñó. Él hace los mejores desayunos. A veces incluso comemos panqueques. Papá hace muy buenos panqueques," dijo Lily.

"¿Para el desayuno?" preguntaron Ali y Ginny al unísono. Lily asintió, mezclando la yema del huevo con un tenedor.

"Eso está tan mal. Los panqueques son como postre" dijo Ali.

"Quizás es porque cuando comemos panqueques aquí es de noche, y en Australia es de mañana cuando comen panqueques en el desayuno," dijo Ginny.

Volvieron a la habitación de Ali, donde ella hizo su cama, y deslizó la cama nido donde Lily había dormido, debajo de la suya. Lily se había duchado y vestido mientras Ali hacía eso, luego Ali también se duchó.

Lily reunió sus cosas, luego fue a la cocina para esperar. Ginny apareció, vestida casualmente en jeans y una camiseta de Cazador de Gryffindor. Le sonrió a Rose, luego ondeó su varita para lavar los platos.

"Desearía no tener que esperar hasta los diecisiete para hacer magia en casa. Así podría hacer eso en mi casa, en vez de la forma muggle," se quejó Lily.

"Entiendo, yo era la menor de siete. Solía ser divertido hacer las tareas y cosas juntos, como los trastos. Pero luego, uno por uno, mis hermanos me lo iban dejando a mi, porque ellos habían cumplido diecisiete. Lavar los platos sola no era divertido," dijo Gin.

"A veces, Papá y yo no los lavamos por un par de días. Digo, es solamente del desayuno y la hora del té. Así que los dejamos apilarse, pero luego odio tener que lavar tantos. Papá no me deja escaparme, a menos que hayan visitas. Pero como no conocemos a nadie aún, así que aún tengo que hacerlos," se quejó de nuevo Lily.

Ginny rió, y Lily la miró. Ginny reía mucho, y tenía la clase de risa que hacía que quisieras reír con ella, o que te hacía sentir especial porque habías sido tú quien la había hecho reír. Mientras más conocía a Ginny, más le gustaba.

"Sabes, mi papá no está muy feliz con que te llame por tu primer nombre," dijo Lily.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Le puedo preguntar al respecto cuando te lleve a casa hoy. No dejes que eso te moleste, dulzura," dijo, pasando su mano sobre el cabello de Lily.

Lily tembló. Había visto a Ginny hacer eso con Ali, y parecía tan confortante. Ahora, Ginny se lo había hecho a ella, Lily había descubierto que era aún mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

"Estoy lista," declaró Ali. "Mamá, ¿Crees que Nana nos dejará hornear más pan hoy?"

"Bueno, estuve allá ayer, y ella había vuelto recién del mercado donde había comprado más harina y cosas, así que creo que sí." Sonrió Ginny.

"Yay. ¿Quieres hacer pan también, Rose?" preguntó Ali.

"¿Podré llevármelo a casa para mi y mi papá?" preguntó Lily.

"Claro que sí, dulzura," dijo Ginny. "Ahora, los polvos floo están en esa caja amarilla de por ahí. Sólo di, claramente, 'La Madriguera'. Te vas a encontrar con la cocina, ¿Está bien? Ahora Ali, tu vas primero."

Ali lanzó el polvo y se fue. Lily esperó un segundo, y luego también se fue.

Lily llegó a La Madriguera sin estar segura de que esperar, pero no era un lugar de algarabía. Una lechuza estaba volando en la cocina, cazando un avión de papel que un hombre pelirrojo dirigía con su varita. Cuando notó a Lily mirándolo, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Ella no pudo sino sonreirle de vuelta.

Platos se estaban lavando a si mismos, igual que en la casa de Ginny. Ali y Freddie estaban discutiendo sobre el resultado del partido de Quidditch de la noche anterior. Dos niñas estaban sentadas en la esquina jugando Snap Explosivo. Lily las reconoció de la escuela. Un hombre mayor entró a la cocina, trastabillando cuando la lechuza pasó cerca de él.

"Hey, George, atrápalo." dijo, lanzando un objeto circular de plástico.

Se deslizó sin esfuerzo en el aire, y George lo atrapó. Lo volvió a lanzar de vuelta a su papá. Una mujer de piel oscura entró, y rió con su esposo y suegro.

"Eso parece divertido. ¿Qué es?" preguntó Ginny.

"Es un frisbee," dijo Lily.

"Aquí, Gin-Gin, atrápalo," gritó George, lanzándolo en la dirección de Ginny. Cayó muy bajo y Lily lo atrapó. Se lo lanzó a Ali, que le sonrió mientras lo atrapaba. Ella se lo lanzó a Angelina, pero la aparición de Molly puso un alto a la diversión.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando en mi casa?¿Qué es esa cosa que se están lanzando y de dónde vino?" gritó.

Lily tragó espeso, pero Ginny posó su brazo sobre su hombro, confortándola. "Está bien. Ella no está realmente enojada. Créeme, ha visto cosas mucho peores pasando en esta casa," le susurró a Lily.

Arthur trató de calmar a su esposa. "Molly, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Lo traje a casa desde el trabajo, verás, y -"

"Debería haberlo sabido. Bueno, si quieren jugar con eso, insisto que lo hagan afuera," dijo Molly, quitándoselo.

Abrió dramáticamente la puerta y lo lanzó afuera. El viento lo agarró, y se mantuvo en el aire, y se mantuvo, y se mantuvo.

"Woah, mamá, buen tiro," dijo George, admirativamente.

"Buena esa, Nana," dijeron Freddie y Ali. Las dos niñas, Dominique y Lucy animaron.

"Sí, bueno, está lleno de magia probablemente, eso es todo" dijo Molly, sorprendido de cuan lejos lo había lanzado. Se sintió un poco encantada de si misma, para ser honestos.

"Espero que no se haya quedado atascado en un árbol" gimió Arthur.

"Honestamente Arthur. Usa un hechizo de invocación" dijo Molly.

"Esperen, ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ginny mirando por la puerta.

Una lechuza blanca como la nieve se acercaba a la casa. Tenía el disco plástico y una carta en sus garras.

"Wow, esa es una lechuza inteligente" dijo George, admirativamente.

"Es Hedwig, mi lechuza" gritó Lily, viéndola deslizarse a través de una ventana abierta para aterrizar en su hombro. "Buena chica," la alabó.

"¿La puedo acariciar?" dijo Freddie, acercándose. Domi y Lucy también se habían acercado.

Lily miró a Hedwig mientras le sacaba la carta. La lechuza parecía suspirar y decir, "si él debe."

"Sí, creo que ella te dejará. Cuidadosamente" dijo. La lechuza pareció guiñarle cuando había añadido la última palabra.

"Nana, abue, esta es mi mejor amiga, Rose. Recién se mudó de Australia y va a mi escuela. Le tomó todo un día volar hacia acá, abue," dijo Ali.

"Apuesto que sus brazos están cansados" bromeó George. Mientras todos lo miraban dijo, "¿Qué?"

Todos sacudieron su cabeza en exasperación. Arthur en cambio, parecía encantado.

"¿En un aire-plano, quieres decir? ¿Estilo Muggle? Por la barba de Merlín, eso debió ser emocionante," dijo Arthur.

"No te olvides de tu carta," le recordó Ginny.

Lily lo había olvidado. La abrió y la leyó. Sonrió. "Es tan sólo mi papa. Espera que me esté divirtiendo, comportándome bien y que me extraña," dijo ella, doblándola y poniéndola en su bolsillo.

Molly no pudo pasar por alto la mirada anhelante que cruzó la cara de Ali. Ginny sonrió. "Eso es tan dulce. Tú y tu papá son muy cercanos. ¿Cierto?"

Lily asintió. Molly se acercó a Ali y se abrazaron. "Nana, ¿Harás pan hoy?"

Molly rió, lo que hizo a Lily preguntarse si de ella Ginny lo había sacado. "Sí, amor, tengo que hacer un poco de pan. Podría hacerlo con una ayudante, o dos" dijo.

"¿Podría hacer Rose también para llevarse a su casa? Ella vive con su papá, y le gustaría poder sorprenderlo." preguntó Ali.

"Por su puesto, querida. ¿Quieren comenzar ahora? Ginny, ¿Hasta que hora estarás aquí con las niñas?" preguntó Molly.

"Rose debe volver a su casa para la hora de almuerzo. Estaba pensando caminar con ellas hasta su casa. Luna usualmente está caminando por el río a esa hora del día, así que sería agradable verla. Merlín sabe cuando ella se irá," dijo Ginny, tomando una manzana y comiéndola.

George pasó por su lado y le desordenó el cabello. Ella agarró su mano y rápidamente la torció así que lo tenía con su brazo detrás de su espalda, Angelina rió ante su predicamento.

"Owned****" dijo Ginny

George le guiñó a las niñas, y se apareció. "¡Mierda!" dijo Ginny. Mientras las niñas reían, y su madre le levantaba una ceja, se sonrojó. "Lo siento, quise decir ¡Rayos!"

"Boca sucia," dijo arrastrando las palabras, bajando las escaleras.

"Buena esa, papá" dijo Freddie, dándole los cinco a su papá.

"Okay, ahora hay mucha gente en mi cocina. Ustedes, afuera. Vayan a volar o algo. Niñas, vayan a lavarse las manos, y empezaremos. Ginny, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Molly, dirigiendo a todo el mundo.

"Iré a correr. Pensaba ir hasta el estanque, y correr por el perímetro. Y parar a ver a Ron y -"

"Gin, oye Gin, ¿Puedes mostrarnos como hacer ese movimiento?¿El amago de Wronski?" preguntó George.

"Voy. Ahora niñas," dijo Ginny, dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros de ambas, "diviértanse, y escuchen a Nana Molly. Volveré en una hora."

Automáticamente dejó un beso en la mejilla de Ali, pero luego sorprendió a Lily dándole uno también. Ginny no vio la mirada de encantadora sorpresa en su cara, pero Molly si lo hizo.

"Anda entonces, vamos, fuera," dijo ella, echando a su hija.

Ginny se fue, riendo. Desde la ventana, Lily la vio saltar en la espalda de su hermano, y él la paseó en sus hombros, mientras Freddie la animaba.

Lily pensó que esta era la casa más divertida que ella hubiera conocido nunca.

HGHGHG

Harry se preguntaba si Lily había recibido su carta. Había tenido un día frenético en el trabajo ayer, con más avistamientos de Dolohov y Lestrange. Los habían llamado a una casa cerca del Valle de Godric, y encontraron a un hombre muerto por la maldición asesina.

En este punto, no tenían idea si estaba relacionado con los mortífagos, porque aún no identificaban al mago que habían encontrado.

Después de su turno, Harry decidió unirse a otros Aurores en el Caldero Chorreante por una cena tardía y algunos tragos. Susan parecía encantada, y se las arregló para lograr sentarse a su lado. En un punto, su mano llegó a su rodilla. Él cubrió su mano con la de él y esperó.

Sabía que podía llevarla a su casa y llevarla a su cama. Deshacerse de esta sequía sexual. Pero cuando miró al rededor, y vio las sonrisas conocedoras que los otros chicos le estaban dando, decidió que no valía la pena. Sacó su mano de su rodilla.

Susan parecía irritada. Comenzó a coquetear con uno de los auroes más jóvenes que era nuevo en el equipo.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de ponerlo celoso. Se levantó para ir al baño y obtener otra bebida. Luego, pensó, iría a casa.

Estaba en el bar, esperando a que lo atendieran. Como era viernes por la noche, estaba muy lleno. Harry incluso pensaba en sólo irse a casa ahora.

"Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta," dijo Diggory, tranquilamente detrás de él.

Harry se giró. "¿Perdón?"

"Susan. Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta no yendo a casa con ella," le repitió.

Ambos miraron a la mesa donde Susan se estaba emborrachando más, y el Auror joven estaba mirando su escote.

"¿Por qué lo hace?" preguntó Harry.

"Creo que intenta probar que ella es tan ruda como los chicos. La cosa es, ella es una auror malditamente buena. Pero está ganándose un poco de reputación en el departamento. Es una vergüenza," dijo Diggory,

Harry lo miró. Él era un miembro popular del equipo. Harry aún no había trabajado con él, ya que normalmente estaban en turnos diferentes. Había escuchado que Cedric era uno de los mejores Aurores, y que cuando Robards se retirara él tomaría el cargo. Hablaba siempre calmado, sin embargo era amigable y bien respetado. Era una buena reputación para tener.

"¿Qué será para ustedes, chicos?" preguntó Hannah Abbott, camarera del Caldero Chorreante.

"Sabes qué, nada para mi. Creo que me iré a casa. Cedric, está va a mi cuenta," dijo Harry, dejando algunas monedas. "Buenas noches."

Susan vino desde sus espaldas y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ambos. "Mis dos aurores favoritos. James, no te vas todavía, ¿Cierto?"

Harry negó, tratando de escaparse. "Nah, debo irme a casa. Buenas noches."

Mientras se iba, escuchó a Cedric decir. "Déjalo ir, Susie. ¿No tienes suficientes admiradores en la mesa?"

Harry no escuchó la respuesta de Susan, no que le importara. Encontró el sitio de aparición, y se apareció en casa.

Se sentía extraño llegar a casa sabiendo que no vería a Lily hasta el día siguiente. No habían habido muchos días, desde que ella nació, que Harry no hubiera pasado la mayoría de su tiempo libre con ella. Ahora, no tenía nada que hacer, y nadie con quien hablar.

Fue a casa y lavó la pila de trastos en el lavabo. Lavó su ropa, y dudó, antes de decidir dejarle a Lily para que lavara la suya mañana cuando llegara. Ella estaba llegando a la edad que chillaba si Harry la veía en ropa interior, o incluso si Harry doblaba su ropa interior después de ser lavados. Su niñita estaba creciendo.

Se hizo un sándwich, y tomó una cerveza de mantequilla. Decidió sentarse en el lounge a comer, y ver una película. Estaba contento que pudo hacer funcionar su televisión y reproductor de dvd muggles. Se acomodó para ver 'El Padrino.'

Se despertó a la una de la madrugada, se había dormido repentinamente en el lounge. El dvd había terminado, así que apagó la televisión, y se fue a la cama. Pasó por la habitación de su hija y paró. Esperaba que se estuviera divirtiendo.

Se despertó la mañana siguiente, y se hizo un desayuno completo. Salchichas, tomates, tocino, huevos y tostadas. Con un poco de angustia, extrañó la ayuda de su hija, ella usualmente hacía los huevos y las tostadas.

Le dio un pequeño golpecito al interruptor de su fantástica cafetera, que también logró hacer funcionar. A pesar de su soledad, disfrutó su desayuno. Leyó El Profeta mientras comía.

Hizo algunas tareas de la casa, e hizo una lista de las comprar. Quizás él y Lily podrían ir al Callejón Diagón mañana. Su pequeño cottage estaba comenzando a sentirse como un hogar ahora.

Revisó la hora, notando que eran las once. Esperaba a Lily a la hora de almuerzo, así que supuso que estaría en casa en cualquier momento. También se dio cuenta que conocería a su amiga Ali, y a la mamá de Ali.

Habían intercambiado lechuzas sobre sus hijas juntándose. Habían habido llamadas de fuego perdidas en ambos lados, lo que Harry encontraba frustrantemente entretenido.

Bueno, eso hoy iba a cambiar. En algún momento en la próxima hora, él conocería a esta mujer y su hija.

Harry no sabía porqué estaba sintiendo una sensación de anticipación.

* * *

 _*En esta parte, en inglés, Ali dice, potter around._  
 _**La traducción que iba a usar era trajes, pero se leía raro, si tienen una mejor idea, la podría cambiar. Pero por ahora quedó así._  
 _*** La autora aquí usa un juego de palabras. Dice textual. "Damn, I mean, darn". No supe que maldiciones usar en un español más neutro para replicarlo._

 _**** Aquí la autora usa "give?" y decidí poner owned en la traducción porque no estaba segura que usar en un español neutro. Si hay alguna sugerencia lo cambiaré._

* * *

 **Si hay alguna falta ortográfica háganmela saber. Nos leemos en una semana.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, this story doesn't belong to me. Yes it belongs to pottermum. Yes, I asked her to translate the story, she said yes.**

 **Creo que este capítulo puede tener un par de errores, tuve una semana un poco caótica así que no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar que la traducción estuviera completamente correcta.**

* * *

Juntas, Ginny, Ali y Lily caminaron a casa. Lily sostenía su pan en una canasta que Molly le había dado, junto con la oferta de volver a La Madriguera en cualquier momento. Molly había sonsacado mucha información de Rose y su papá mientras hablaban haciendo pan, pero en una forma que la niña no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo 'interrogada' gentilmente.

Las niñas estaban hablando sobe las cosas que podías hacer en las vacaciones cuando se encontraron con Luna. Estaba mojando sus pies en el río. Ginny la saludó con un gran abrazo, también lo hizo Ali.

"Hola otra vez, nos conocimos el otro día. Soy Rose. Estaba con mi papá," dijo Lily, educadamente.

"Sí, hola. Me he estado preguntando por ti," dijo Luna.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Lily, confundida.

"¿Estás segura que eres tú?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lily. Ella y Ali intercambiaron una mirada.

"Luna, ¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó Ginny, poniendo un brazo confortador en Lily.

"Es que ella no parece una Rose. No siento que sea correcto. ¿Has pensado en cambiártelo?¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?" preguntó Luna.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Rose Lily," dijo Lily.

"Ah, ese está mucho mejor. Te llamaré Lily, te queda mejor. Sé que dicen que una rosa con cualquier otro nombre seguiría oliendo dulce, pero en este caso, eres una Lily. Hola, Lily, es bueno verte de nuevo, y con mis mejores amigas en el mundo. Hola Ali, ¡Merlín!, te estás poniendo alta. Como Neville," dijo Luna, afectivamente.

"Hola tía Luna. Rose es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Se quedó a dormir en mi casa la noche anterior, y ahora la llevamos a su casa," dijo Ali, abrazando a Luna.

"Oh, me encantan las pijamadas. ¿Comieron palomitas? ¿Bailaron y hablaron de chicos? ¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos eso, Ginny?" preguntó Luna, sonriéndole a las niñas.

"Sí, desafortunadamente, los únicos chicos que conocíamos entonces eran mis hermanos, así que no hablábamos mucho sobre ellos. Si recuerdo correctamente, tú solías tener un enamoramiento por Bill, Luna," molestó Ginny.

"Sí, él siempre fue agradable conmigo, y es tan guapo. Fleur es una bruja suertuda," suspiró Luna.

Las niñas rieron con el pensamiento de una Ginny y Luna jóvenes teniendo una pijamada y hablando de sus hermanos.

"Bueno, debemos partir. ¿Cuándo te vas, Luna?" preguntó Ginny.

"Me voy el miércoles para encontrarme con el Sr. Scamander en Suecia. No estoy segura cuando volveré."

"Okay, bueno, mándame una lechuza cuando llegues a casa. ¿Quieres que venga a ver la casa de vez en cuando?" preguntó Ginny.

"Oh, sí, gracias Ginny, eso sería genial. Adiós Ali, adiós Lily," dijo Luna, mientras sacudían sus manos para despedirse.

Caminaron rápidamente, para compensar el tiempo que habían usado hablando con Luna. Lily se sentía incómoda después de que Luna hubiera traído a colación lo del nombre.

"No te preocupes por Luna. Ella no quiere causar daño. Honestamente, si ella pensara que mi nombre no debería ser Ginny, me llamaría como ella quisiera. Es tan sólo la forma de ser de Luna," dijo Ginny, leyendo la mente de Lily.

"Tía Luna es muy dulce y amable. Aunque fue un poco extraño," dijo Ali.

Lily no le respondió, se sintió culpable por mentirle a estas personas que la hacían sentirse un miembro de su familia.

"¡Esta es nuestra casa!" dijo cinco minutos después.

Corrió a la puerta, y la abrió de un portazo. "Papá, estamos aquí," llamó.

Harry apareció desde la cocina y abrió sus brazos para un abrazo. Lily corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte.

"Te extrañé," le susurró, un poco avergonzada.

"También te extrañé," susurró Harry.

Se separó un poco y la miró. Ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró para conocer a Ginny y Ali.

Harry estaba sorprendido. ¿Esta era la madre de la mejor amiga de su hija? Ella era hermosa. Pequeña, pero tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético. Su cara era amigable y abierta, con unos adorables ojos cafés. Tenía su cabello tomado en una cola, pero Harry pudo notar que era rojo. Se preguntó si estaba siendo emboscado por mujeres pelirrojas. Primero Susan, después Señorita Trasero Perfecto, y ahora esta mujer.

"Hola, soy Ginny y esta es mi hija, Ali. Es un gusto conocer al papá de Rose. No habíamos tenido mucha suerte antes," rió Ginny.

Harry estaba encantado con su risa. Sonrió estúpidamente, hasta que Lily lo empujó.

"Hola, Ginny. Hola, Ali. Soy James, James Evans. ¿Se divirtieron anoche y esta mañana?" le preguntó a Ali.

Lily estaba sorprendida de ver a su usualmente segura amiga sonrojarse y tartamudear, mientras murmuraba un rápido 'hola' y 'sí, señor'.

"Vamos a ver mi habitación, Ali," dijo Lily, tirando de su brazo.

Ali parecía aliviada de irse. Harry y Ginny las vieron irse, y luego se giraron.

"Entonces, ¿Te puedo ofrecer un té, o café?"

"Eso sería genial. Prefiero un café, gracias," dijo Ginny. Lo siguió hacia la cocina.

"¿Quieres café normal, o te gustaría café lujoso ? Puedo hacer Cappuccino, Latte, Espresso," alardeó Harry, mostrándole su cafetera.

"Ooh, eso es si es lujoso . Probaré uno de esos Cappa-algo. ¿Puedo mirar? " preguntó Ginny, con los ojos brillando.

"Claro," dijo Harry.

Se acercó, y Harry notó inmediatamente su fragancia floral. Se paró cerca, mirando por sobre su hombro y preguntando muchas cosas. Harry se encontró divirtiéndose, sólo haciendo café con ella.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con ella. "Oh, lo siento" dijo, sujetándola para estabilizarla. La acercó, y ella puso sus manos en su pecho.

"Mi culpa, estoy prácticamente sentada en tus piernas, observándote," se rió. Lentamente se separó de él, y se fue a sentar en la banca de la isla de la cocina, aún observándolo.

"Aquí tienes," dijo Harry, presentándole su bebida. "No lo hice muy fuerte, pero puedo hacerlo más fuerte o más suave la próxima vez, sólo hásmelo saber," dijo.

"¿Próxima vez? Ah, ya veo, así es como atraes a las mujeres aquí, les dices que les harás un - cielos, esto es maravilloso," suspiró Ginny, mientras tomaba un sorbo.

Lo miró con sorpresa. "Creo que te amo," dijo, sonriendo.

Harry suspiró, guiñándole un ojo. "Todas ellas sólo me quieren por mi cafetera. Y eso que ni siquiera has probado mi Latte. Puedo hacer de varios sabores, vainilla, caramelo, butterscotch-"

"¿Por qué gastar un buen café con esos sabores?" preguntó Ginny, tomando otro sorbo. "Ambrosía," suspiró.

"Ah, una mujer detrás de mi corazón. Me gusta fuerte también. Un par de veces al día, la verdad. Me gusta disfrutarlo, hacerlo durar. Uno bueno por la mañana puede hacer empezar mi día muy bien, luego otro bueno al final del día," dijo Harry

Hubo una pausa, luego Ginny preguntó "¿Todavía hablamos de café?"

Harry pensó en lo que había dicho, luego escupió el café que tenía en su boca y explotó en risas. Ginny se le unió.

"Definitivamente, atraerías mujeres acá usando esa línea," se rió Ginny.

Harry comenzó a reirse de nuevo. Reían tanto juntos, que Ali y Lily bajaron a ver que estaba pasando.

"Oh, tu papá me acaba de hacer un café, eso es todo," dijo Ginny, sonriéndoles.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso sobre eso?" preguntó Lily, mirándolos a ambos.

"Nada, dulzura. ¿Qué es lo que tienes aquí?" preguntó a Lily que sostenía una canasta.

"Oh. Fui donde los abuelos de Ali hoy, y ayudamos a su Nana a hornear pan. Le pregunté si podía hornear una hogaza y traerla a casa conmigo, para el té. Toma, papá." dijo, dudosa.

Harry sacó la cubierta y olió el pan. "Oh, huele maravilloso, y todavía está tibio. ¿Han almorzado, adorables damas? Podría hacer sándwiches con esta obra maestra," dijo, sosteniendo el pan como si fuera un gran premio.

Lily parecía radiante, y Ali sólo lo veía, con una mirada extraña en su cara.

"No, no lo hemos hecho, y gracias, pero Ali y yo tenemos que partir," dijo Ginny reluctante. Estaba teniendo un agradable momento. Una mirada de Rose le recordó de algo.

"Oh, y sólo quería asegurarte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo que Rose me llame por mi primer nombre, si eso está bien para ti. No quiero que me llame Señorita Weasley, y nunca he utilizado mi nombre de casada. Aunque me puede llamar tía si tú lo prefieres," dijo Ginny

"¡Estás casada!" dijo Harry. Mierda, él sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"No, viuda," dijo Ginny, la sonrisa en su cara disminuyendo un poco.

"Oh, te debiste haber casado joven. Lo siento mucho, por ambas," dijo Harry, incluyendo a Ali en su declaración.

"Nunca lo conocí, murió antes de que naciera," dijo Ali, sonrojándose, bajó su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que se había dirigido a él.

Harry giró su cabeza de Ali hacia Ginny. "Batalla de Hogwarts," dijo despacio.

Harry asintió, con su corazón acelerado. Era lo más cerca que había estado de hablar sobre esos momentos horribles.

"¿Habré escuchado de él? Digo, tu esposo. Tenía amigos cercanos que también perdí en la batalla," dijo Harry.

"Es muy probable. Él es bastante conocido acá en Inglaterra. No sé si en algún otro lugar. Verás, mi esposo se convirtió en la cara de la Batalla. Quiero decir, Harry Potter fue el verdadero héroe, pero hubo varios actos de valentía. Mi madre, por ejemplo. Me protegió de un Mortífago; salvó mi vida."

Harry asintió. Mientras el había estado peleando con Voldemort en el cementerio en Little Hangleton, la batalla principal fue un Hogwarts. A pesar de alejar a Voldemort, sus mortífagos se quedaron, para tomar tanto como pudieran. Cuando Harry escuchó el conteo de muertes, se sintió enfermo.

"Mi esposo lideró a los estudiantes de Hogwarts durante a batalla. Ayudó a los más jóvenes a llegar a algún lugar seguro, y luego volvió para pelear. Asesinó la serpiente gigante de Voldemort, luego fue asesinado por Rockwood justo después. Su nombre era-"

"Neville Longbottom," dijo Harry, suavemente.

"¿Has escuchado de mi papá?" preguntó Ali, un poco más fuerte.

Giró su cabeza hacia ella y asintió. "Sí. Él era un buen hombre, y lideró bien a los estudiantes. Te llamas así por su madre, Alice. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Ali asintió. "¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó.

Harry le sonrió tristemente. "He escuchado grandes cosas de la familia Longbottom. Eran buenas personas. Pelearon junto a los Potters, sabes. Tu papá hizo algo muy bueno, matando a esa serpiente. Él es un héroe. Deberías estar muy orgullosa de él."

"Lo estoy. Gracias," dijo Ali, simplemente.

Ginny puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Ali. "Vamos, amor, realmente nos tenemos que ir. Rose, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa cuando quieras. Jay, fue un placer conocerte, por favor agradécele a tu cafetera por mi."

Guiñó cuando le decía lo último, y luego ya se habían ido; se alejaron caminando.

Harry se rió. La vio alejarse. Mierda, tenía un trasero que podía rivalizar a la Señorita Trasero Perfecto del ministerio. Ella era un atado de diversión en un delicioso y pequeño paquete. Se sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que lo había llamado Jay. Le gustaba.

"Papá, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estás parado ahí con una mirada tonta en tu cara," dijo Lily.

Harry cerró la puerta, y se giró hacia su hija. "Sólo estoy pensando que le pondré a mi sándwich. No puede ser cualquier cosa vieja, no con esta maravilla que mi hija hizo," molestó, de nuevo sosteniendo la hogaza en alto.

Lily rió. "¡Estás loco, papá!"

"¡Eso es! Mantequilla de maní* y mermelada. El sándwich perfecto," suspiró Harry, mientras iban hacia la cocina.

"Entonces, ¿Te agradaron?¿Ginny y Ali? ¿Está bien que la llame Ginny? Ella es tan genial, papá. La pasé realmente bien," dijo Lily apresuradamente.

Harry le sonrió a su hija. "Sí. Me agradaron mucho ambas. Mientras a ella no le importe, puedes llamarla Ginny. Estoy feliz que hayas encontrado una amiga cercana, amor."

"Papá, deberías ver La Madriguera. Es donde Ginny creció con seis hermanos. Ella es la única niña, sabes. Los abuelos de Ali son muy agradables. Su abuelo me preguntó sobre volar en un avión, y luego trajo un frisbee y comenzó a lanzarlo. Oh, y luego Nana Molly lo lanzó hacia afura, y fue realmente alto y todos estaban preocupados que se quedaría atrapado en un árbol, pero luego Hedwig vino con tu carta, y lo rescató. Luego -"

"Woah, más lento, dulzura. Parece que tuviste mucha diversión. Espera, ¿Dijiste frisbee? ¿Era rosado?¿El hombre tenía cabello entre gris y rojo?" preguntó Harry, pasándole un sándwich.

Lily le dio una mordida y asintió. "Sí, era rosado. ¿Por qué? ¿El abuelo Arthur huso algo malo?" preguntó.

"No, dulzura, sólo creo que lo conocí el otro día en el trabajo. Arthur Weasley, ¿Verdad?"

Lily dio otro mordisco y asintió otra vez. "Mmm- hmm."

Harry no lo podía creer. Había estado en casa por dos semanas y en ese tiempo, había ido a la tienda de George Weasley para atrapar a un intruso, que resultó ser un mortífago, había descubierto que su nuevo compañero era Ronald Weasley, y luego había conocido a Arthur Weasley. Harry luego recordó que Arthur había dicho que su hija lo había ido a visitar ese día. Harry gimió al darse cuenta de dos cosas.

Ginny ERA Señorita Trasero Perfecto. Y ella fue la estudiante que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos.

El destino nunca había sido un amigo de Harry, entonces porqué esperar algo distinto ahora. Había vuelto a casa para liderar la búsqueda de los mortífagos perdidos, pero también quería preguntar sobre la batalla. No había, probablemente, nadie mejor que los Weasleys, pero le había a Ron que no lo traería a colación de nuevo.

Aunque, no había dicho nada sobre hablar con Ginny, como no la conocía en ese momento. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Longbottom. Parecía que ella sabía bastante sobre lo que había pasado durante la batalla. Quizás, si se eran más amigables, acompañados de un latte cremoso o algo, él podría traerlo a la conversación, y ver hacia donde iba. Era segura que a ella le gustaba su cafetera. Harry sonrió para si mismo, mientras pensaba en sus divagaciones sobre el café.

"- ¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa?¿Me estás escuchando?Tienes esa sonrisa tonta en tu cara otra vez," dijo Lily, moviendo sus manos en frente de su cara.

"¡Ese," dijo dramáticamente, "fue el mejor pan que he probado!"

Lily rió. "Aún queda un poco. Necesitamos ir a las tiendas. ¿Qué hay para el té?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Pizza? y una película, tú eliges. Compremos palomitas en las tiendas."

Lily lo abrazó, y lo besó en la mejilla. "Te amo, papá."

Ella se encaminó a su habitación para cepillar su cabello. Harry la observó irse, con una mirada tonta diferente, ahora.

Harry usualmente compraba carne, pan, frutas y vegetales del mercado local en Otter St Catchpole, pero hoy decidieron comprar en el Callejón Diagón. Necesitaban más premios para lechuzas, para Hedwig, y ambos, Harry y Lily querían mirar en Suministros de Calidad para Quidditch otra vez.

"Ginny estaba escuchando el juego de los Arrows/Bats anoche. Parece que le gusta mucho el Quidditch," dijo Lily.

Harry sonrió. El nombre de Ginny había vuelto varias veces desde que ella y Ali se habían ido.

"Ella apoya a las Holyhead Harpies. También Ali, aunque ella dijo que tenía que apoyarlos, y Ginny rió y concordó con ella. Ella ríe mucho, papá. Es agradable, me hace sentir feliz," dijo Lily.

"Sí, entiendo lo que dices," dijo Harry distraídamente. Estaba mirando la escoba Saeta de Fuego.

"Es bonita, ¿No crees?" preguntó Lily.

"Sí, lo es," dijo Harry, tomándola y sintiendo el peso. "Espera, ¿Qué?" preguntó, mirando a su hija.

"Oh, nada," dijo Lily sonriendo inocentemente. Oh Em Gee, ella tenía que mandarle una carta a Ali cuando llegaran a casa.

Harry puso la Saeta de Fuego de vuelta en el estante, y negó cuando un empleado le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda.

"Vamos a comprar los premios para lechuzas, luego iremos por pizza," dijo. Lily asintió.

Vagaron por el callejón, cuando Harry escuchó a una mujer llamarlo.

"¿James? Hola, James."

Harry se giró. "Oh, hola Susan. ¿Cómo estás?¿Disfrutando tu día libre?" le preguntó

Susan asintió, mirando a Lily de reojo. "Sí, aunque desearía que mi noche hubiera terminado diferente. Estabamos teniendo un buen momento anoche, ¿Por que te tuviste que ir tan temprano?"

Harry sintió ira. ¿Por qué traería eso a colación, y con un tono sugestivo, y enfrente de una niña? Estaba agradecido que había tenido el sentido de irse temprano anoche.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Lily, dudosa.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Susan. "¿Tienes una hija?"

"Sí," asintió Harry. "Esta es mi hija, Rose. Rose, esta es Susan Bones. Ella es una auror, y hemos estado trabajando juntos esta semana, porque nuestros compañeros, el suyo y el mío estaban con permiso."

"¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?, Auror Bones," dijo Lily, educadamente.

"Oh, mi, que buenos modales. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué harán entonces ustedes?" preguntó Susan.

"Sólo vinimos a comprar premios para lechuzas luego íbamos a casa a ver una película," dijo Harry, con una mirada afectuosa a su hija.

"Suena divertido," dijo Susan, dejando colgada una invitación para unírseles.

Harry y Lily no dijeron nada. El silencio era ensordecedor.

"Bueno, nos deberíamos ir. Adiós Susan, nos vemos en la oficina mañana," dijo Harry, mientras comenzaban a alejarse.

"Un placer conocerla," dijo Lily, educadamente otra vez. Harry notó inmediatamente que no lo sentía.

"Adiós," dijo Susan. Lily rodó los ojos.

"Vi eso," amonestó Harry.

"¿Fuiste en una cita con ella, o algo así, anoche?" preguntó Lily, preocupadamente.

"No, eramos algunos aurores, y ambos, Susan y yo estábamos ahí. Cenamos y luego bebimos un poco después de nuestro turno. Eso es todo," dijo Harry,

"Entonces, ¿Quién es tu nuevo compañero?¿Por qué no ha estado aquí?¿Es un él, cierto?" preguntó Lily.

"Mi nuevo compañero es Ronald Weasley. Supongo que es el tío de Ali. No estoy seguro porque ha estado fuera. Lo conocí, y a su papá Arthur, el otro día," dijo Harry, pagando por los premios de lechuzas.

"Los Weasleys parecen estar en todas partes ¿Cierto?. Mi maestra está casada con un hermano de Ginny, Percy. Van a tener un bebé," declaró Lily.

Harry no pudo decirlo mejor. Los Weasleys sí parecían estar en todas partes. Pensando otra vez en Susa, decidió poner algo de distancia entre ellos, y desalentar su coqueteo. Esperaba que no afectara su trabajo.

Harry no tenía necesidad de preocuparse. El domingo había sido un día aburrido, y como él y Susan eran el equipo tres, pasaron la mayor parte de su día en oficinas separadas, leyendo archivos de casos. No hubo invitaciones para unírsele al almuerzo, y ella era negocios por donde se le mirara. Harry prefería más esta Susan que la otra.

Llegó el lunes en la mañana, y encontró a Ron ya en la oficina. Estaba sorprendido cuando Ron le informó que Susan y su compañero habían pedido cambiar de turnos. Diggory y Potts habían sido movidos al mismo equipo que Harry y Ron.

"Entonces, ahora somos, uh, como es que lo llaman los Muggles, ¿Cuando es el mejor equipo?" preguntó Ron.

"Uh, el Dream Team**" dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ron.

"Eso es. Ahora, somos el Dream Team. Diggory y Potts son realmente buenos. No sé si alguien ya te ha advertido sobre Susan, pero -"

"Er, sí, está todo bien, gracias" dijo Harry, avergonzado.

"No me malinterpretes, ella es una malditamente buena auror. Ella sólo cree que tiene algo que probar, eso es todo. Su tía era Amelia Bones. Susan estaba en mi año en Hogwarts cuando su tía fue asesinada. Hey, ¿Es esa una foto de tu hija? Rose, ¿Verdad? Buen nombre," dijo Ron.

Harry había decidido finalmente traer una foto de Lily para su oficina. La iba a mantener en su cajón superior, el cual estaba cerrado con un hechizo especial cuando Harry no estaba en la oficina.

Asintió a la pregunta de Ron. "Ella era de lo único que Ali podía hablar. Nos fueron a visitar después de que fueron a dejar a Rose. Todo lo que escuchábamos era Rose esto, y Rose aquello," rió Ron.

"¿Nos?" preguntó Harry. "Nos fueron a visitar, dijiste," preguntó Harry.

"A mi y a mi esposa. ¿Rose te contó sobre La Madriguera?" preguntó Ron.

Cuando Harry asintió, el continuó. "Mi esposa y yo construimos una casa, y vivimos en el mismo terreno que La Madriguera. Lo suficientemente lejos para tener nuestro espacio, pero lo suficientemente cerca en caso de que necesitemos de nuestra familia urgentemente," dijo Ron, mirando a una foto. "Aquí."

Le pasó el marco a Harry, y miró una fotó de un Ron más joven, con una chica bonita. Ambos estaban en sus uniformes de Hogwarts.

"¿Amores de Hogwarts?" preguntó HArry.

Ron lo miró y sonrió. "Sí, desde sexto en adelante. Me besó en la sala común de Gryffindor, justo después de haber ganado un partido de Quidditch."

"¿En frente de toda esa gente? Nunca podría haber hecho eso," declaró Harry.

Ron rió. "Yo tampoco. Como dije, ¡ELLA ME BESÓ! Hemos estado juntos desde entonces," dijo, orgullosamente.

"¿Hijos?" preguntó Harry, este hombre le agradaba más y más. Tenía el sentimiento de que hubieran sido amigos si él hubiera ido a Hogwarts.

La sonrisa de Ron se apagó. "No, no tenemos niños. Probablemente no tendremos. Lav, fue herida de gravedad en la Batalla de Hogwarts."

Harry vaciló. "Oh, lo siento mucho. No sé que decir."

Ron agitó su mano. "Nah, no te preocupes, no sabías. Ginny me dijo que habías perdido amigos en la batalla también. ¿Quiénes eran?"

Harry dudó, luego decidió ser honesto. "Sirius Black. Remus y Tonks Lupin."

Ron asintió. "Entonces debes conocer a Harry Potter. Ellos eran su familia. Bueno, la familia de la que se hizo porque perdió a su familia real cuando era tan sólo un bebé."

Harry asintió lentamente. "Sí, lo conozco."

"Eran buenas personas. No que los conociera mucho. Lupin trabajó en Hogwarts por un tiempo. El mejor profesor de defensa en contra de las artes oscuras que alguna vez tuve. Sólo lo tuvimos un año, luego se fue. No lo vi de nuevo por un par de años. Mi familia tuvo que pasar el verano en Grimmauld Place un año. Ahí fue cuando vi a Lupin otra vez, y conocí a Tonks y Sirius. Ginny sabe más de Sirius que yo. Quizás le quieras preguntar a ella," dijo Ron.

Harry le pasó la foto de vuelta a Ron y observó como la miraba con amor, antes de ponerla en su escritorio. Luego sacó una mascota de los Chudley Cannons, y la puso en su escritorio también.

Harry rió al verla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron.

Harry apuntó a la figura. Ron sonrió. "Amó a mis Cannons," dijo simplemente.

"Tu hermana siga a las Harpies, y tu sigues a los Cannons. ¿A quienes siguen el resto de tu familia?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, Gin tiene que seguir a las Harpies, ¿No? La familia sólo la sigue. Sólo se pone feo cuando es los Cannons vs Harpies, y desafortunadamente para mi. Las Harpies han ganado las últimas diecinueve veces que hemos jugado con ellas. Un hecho que mi hermana le encanta señalar." rió Ron.

"Un poco competitiva, ¿No?" preguntó Harry queriendo saber más de su hermana.

"Bueno, naturalmente. Ella tiene que serlo, ¿No? o no sería buena en su trabajo," dijo Ron.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar en que trabajaba Ginny, cuando la cabeza de Cedric apareció por el marco de la puerta.

"Paren de chismorrear niñas, acaba de haber un avistamiento de Rockwood y Dolohov. Estamos llamando a los equipos. Tomen sus varitas y vamos."

Harry y Ron se miraron, y se levantaron para seguir a Cedric

* * *

 _* En la oración anterior Lily usa nuts para decir que Harry está loco, luego como maní es peanut, se hizo un juego de palabras._

 _** Lo dejé en inglés porque se leía mejor que el equipo soñado_

* * *

 **Cualquier falta ortográfica háganmela saber. Nos leemos la otra semana.  
**


End file.
